Polygon
by maverick9871
Summary: Kyuubi gives Naruto a choice that forces Naruto to want to end it all but a certain woman helps him in his time of need however now he has to make a deal with the devil in order to win or those he really cares for will be lost. Naruto and one sided harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen stand and sat down and Teuchi looked at Naruto and said "How you doing kid."

Naruto said "Fine I guess....Um is Ayame here."

Teuchi who was drying his hands said "Yeah, shes in the back, why."

Naruto said "Is there anyway I can talk to her a moment. Please."

Teuchi said "Sure kid." as he walked into the back.

A few moments later Ayame came out and said "Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you."

Naruto bit his lip a moment and said "Um, I have a favor to ask and I was wondering if you could help me."

Ayame said "If I can. You don't usually ask for favors so it must be something big."

Naruto said "Yeah, it is. Um...Is there anyway you can take a little time off here and come to my apartment. I don't want anyone over hearing what I need to ask."

Ayame frowned a moment and looked into Naruto eyes and saw extreme sadness and said "Yeah, let me just tell dad and grab my coat. I will be back out in a moment."

Naruto nods and waits and Ayame walked to the back.

When she gets there Teuchi asked "So whats up. Kid seem upset about something."

Ayame said "I am not sure. He asked me to come over to his place to talk because he didn't want anyone to hear what he needs to say. You think its about what happened last night."

Teuchi said "Maybe. He did just learn about IT last night from Mizuki. He probably needs someone he can trust to talk to and you two have always been close."

Ayame said "Yeah...Its just...somethings not right. I can't place my finger on it. His eyes are usually so full of joy when hes here but their full of such sadness now its heartbreaking."

Teuchi said "Well go ahead and take as long as you need to talk to him. I can handle up the rest of the day. I will meet you at home later, ok dear."

Ayame said "Alright dad. Cya later." as she hung up her apron and washed her hands and dried them off before she grabbed her grey coat that went to her knees and put it on. She then walked out the side door and around to the front.

When she got there she saw Naruto looking at the menu and said "Are you ready to go or do you want something to eat."

Naruto said "No, I don't need any more. Thanks for asking." as he stood up and put his hands in his jacket pocket and said "Lets go." as he began walking away.

Ayame took step beside him and said "Are you ok Naruto, you seem....different."

Naruto smiled a small smile and said "I guess you know me to well. I....I will tell you when we get to my place." as his smile faded.

Ayame frowned and they continued the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to his apartment Naruto unlocked the door and let Ayame in before he walked in.

Ayame looked around and asked "Whats with all the boxes Naruto, you moving." as she saw Naruto apartment had boxes all over.

Naruto said "Can I get you some water or anything."

Ayame frowned and thought "_why is he avoiding all my questions."_ and said "No, I am fine. So whats up."

Naruto said "Um, I packed all my stuff because I won't be needing it anymore. I...I am going to a better place."

Ayame said "Well thats good. Where." as she smiled.

Naruto said "Um...I am not sure where it is. I am sure someone will show me where to go. If not I can look around."

Ayame smile slipped and asked "Whats going on Naruto. Your not telling me whats really going on. I thought we don't keep secrets from each other."

Naruto sighed as he sat down and he asked "Do you know...do you know about IT." as he looked down.

Ayame said softly "Yeah. I know but I don't see you and it as the same thing Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly and said "Im glad. It means that my choice was right. So can you make sure my stuff goes to the people whose names are on the boxes. I can't trust anyone else." As he stood up and walked over to the counter.

Ayame frowned and asked "Whats going on Naruto. You talking about leaving and acting like your not coming back."

Naruto sighed and said "Because I'm not. Nobody can come back from where I am going. Not even Kyuubi." as he turned and Ayame eyes got wide as she saw a particular set of swords on the counter for the first time and she recognised what those swords were for.

She looked at Naruto and demanded "What are you about to do Naruto."

Naruto looked at her face a moment and then looked away and said "I have no choice Ayame. I have to end it before he takes over, before I crack." as he reached for one of the swords.

Ayame moved faster then Naruto ever saw her move and slammed her hand on top of the swords and said "I am not going to let you perform Seppuka Naruto. There is no reason to kill yourself."

Naruto looked at her and saw the tears coming out of her eyes and said "But there is. I have no choice now. Suicide is better then the alternative."

Ayame asked "What alternative, what made you decide this. How did you get these swords Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I recieved them from a villager when I was 6 for my birthday. At the time I didn't know what they were for until I learned enough kanji to understand the instructions for it. As for the alternative...I can't tell you." as he closed his eyes.

Ayame slapped him across the face and said "You can't tell me. YOU CAN'T TELL ME. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS RIGHT NOW TO MAKE YOU THINK THIS IS OK. DON'T YOU CARE WHAT PEOPLE WOULD THINK, DON'T YOU CARE WHAT ALL YOUR FRIENDS WOULD THINK. DON'T YOU CARE WHAT DAD AND I THINK."

Naruto said "The Fox. Hes awake now."

Ayame was panting and asked "What." as she looked at him.

Naruto sat down and said "Last night after I got home he pulled me inside my head. He offered me a deal and gave me a choice of accepting his deal or he would drive me crazy until either I snapped giving him control of my body or accepts his deal. I decided that a third option would be best and just end it since I don't know how long I can take him constantly singing in my head. He tonedeaf also." as he looked at her.

Ayame looked at him and asked "What did the fox wan't. I mean what was his deal."

Naruto said "Its something I can't and won't do."

Ayame asked "He wants you to free him, right."

Naruto said "No. He can't get free as long as I am alive. The only way for him to get freedom is if my mind snaps. The problem is since he doesn't have to take a break from singing he has been doing it for nearly 15 hours straight. When I sleep he pulls me into my mind and makes me watch him sing. I can't shut him out no matter what. Even now hes singing. I don't want him being released onto the world again and hurting those I care for so I need to end this now while I have the strength to do it."

Ayame said "Lets go see the Hokage, I am sure he can find a way to shut the fox up."

Naruto shook his head and said "Jiji told me last night don't let anyone mess with the seal because one mistake and it could release the fox. I had asked him if there was anyway to make it stronger so that way I can make sure the fox wouldn't find a way out. He said no one besides the Yondaime would be able to change it but since he died that leaves no one." as he reached for the swords again but Ayame still held them down.

Ayame asked "What does the fox want."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it Ayame. I made my decision. It's better this way for everyone. No one else will have to suffer because of Kyuubi and people can finally get on with their lives."

Ayame said "TELL ME NOW." as she glared at him while releasing a little KI.

Naruto stepped back away and said "ALRIGHT...alright I will tell you. Just calm down."

Ayame calmed down a little and Naruto said "He offered me a deal. He would give me a bloodline that would allow me to be able to tell if people were lying to me, would allow me to get stronger, and also make it where I would never be alone again."

Ayame blinked and said "That doesn't sound so bad."

Naruto said "No, that parts not to bad. If it was just that then I would accept his deal but theres more."

Ayame asked "What."

Naruto said "The fox said in order for me to get this I have to do certian things and get certian things as well."

Ayame frowned and asked "What does he want."

Naruto said "Well, the first thing he wants me to do is find someone who will be my partner."

Ayame asked "What do you mean by partner."

Naruto frowned and said "In the way the fox worded it I believe he meant a mate."

Ayame said "So the fox wants you to get a wife."

Naruto said "Kind of. There more to it then that."

Ayame asked "Like what."

Naruto said "Well, the person who would become my partner would also get the bloodline the fox is offering, would know about the deal, has to agree to it and help put up the insurance policy."

Ayame frowned and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "One of Kyuubi bragging rights according to legend is that the Kyuubi could see anything or hear anything anywhere around the world. With the bloodline hes offering I can understand how he did it."

Ayame asked "What do you mean and what is the insurance policy."

Naruto sighed and said "The bloodline he is offering is called Polygon. It makes it where anyone I touch would have like a copy of them made and stored in my mind. I could then use my auto defense that the fox is going to give me to make them real except they would be made out of liquid metal instead of flesh and they would know everything the person I touched at that moment knew and could do whatever that person could do at that moment as well."

Ayame thought a moment and said "So basically it could make you a carbon copy of anyone you touched."

Naruto said "Yeah but I can only make 2 at a time and they would split my chakra evenly with me and they would be just like the real person except they couldn't lie to me so say if I had it before Mizuki tricked me last night I could have made the Polymorphs as thier called out here or I could make him in my mind and ask him if the test was true and then I never would have fallen for it. Now there are restriction and I don't know what all they are yet but thats the basic of it."

Ayame said "That would be a great asset for the Interigation department but you still haven't told me what it is the fox meant by an insurance policy."

Naruto sighed and said "I was hoping you would forget that. The foxes idea of an insurance policy is like a several part wager. Before I even get the bloodline I have to find someone who would agree to be with me and get the bloodline as well. She would have to get pregnant. The child is the actual agreement of the deal. If I fail to complete my part of the deal then the fox gets to take over the child and gains its freedom."

Ayame eyes got wide and Naruto continued and said "If the woman I have the child with tries and breaks the deal then the fox gets the child. If I die before my part of the deal is complete the woman I made the deal with will also die at the exact moment and the fox gets the child. Anyways you go about it the fox will win something. He either gets his freedom or gets what he wants."

Ayame asked "What does the fox want. What is it you have to do."

Naruto sighed and said "The first part is I have to touch at least 10,000,000 people in my life."

Ayame gasped and said "But there are not even that many people alive in the world."

Naruto said "Not yet. Thats part of the deal the person I have a child with and I will both never die of old age."

Ayame said "So the fox is giving you immortality."

Naruto said "Sort of. I can still be killed as can the woman I have to make the pact with. If either of us is killed its game over and the fox gets the child. Thats just the first thing the fox wants."

Ayame frowned and said "What else."

Naruto said "Besides touching that many people I have to...."

Ayame looked at him and said "Yes."

Naruto sighed and said "I have to...." as he looked down.

Ayame said "You have to what. What is it you have to do."

Naruto said "The fox is a pervert."

Ayame facefaulted and then after recovering asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "I have to use my bloodline and trick women into sleeping with me. He doesn't care if I love anyone or not. He said he feels what I feel and sees what I see and hears what I hear. He told me that I won't have to worry about kids with any woman besides the one I chose as my mate originally. It don't matter if I want to or I don't want to but I still have to sleep with as many as I can. He said the reason he attacked our village in the first place was because he was trying to attrack a female demon. Since he can't be with any demons any more he wants me be with as many woman as I can. If he picks out a specific girl I have to find some way to get her to sleep with me, even if its by force."

Ayame was pale and said "What kind of person is he. He can't be serious."

Naruto said "Hes a demon. Hell, you should have heard him last night, he pointed out several people he thought I could get to agree to the deal. He showed me how stupid I have been missing how Hinata felt for me."

Ayame looked at Naruto and said "So you know about her. Are you going to do it."

Naruto sighed and said "No, thats why I can't do this. Even if the fox did point out people who would most likely want to do this deal with me I couldn't do that. I mean, I want to have someone in my life to love me, not just be a fling or 2. I mean, all my life all I ever wanted was a family of my own and somebody who would love me for me. If theres going to be a child involved I want to be the dad I never had. I also don't like the ideal of being with other women but the fox said clearly that I would have to sleep with a lot of women and the woman who agreed to the deal couldn't get mad over it or the fox gets the child." as he put his hands under his chin thinking.

Ayame sat down on a chair and said "Let me see if I got everything. The fox will give you and a woman a bloodline that will allow you both to basically make ghost copies of of people simply by touching them. He is also giving you both a version of immortality. In return you have to have a child with the woman, and then you have to have sex with multiple women."

Naruto said "Basically yes, there are things you left out like the fox being the sadistic bastard he is makes it where if I have sex my mate will feel like she is having sex also. He did that since I have to have sex with multiple women he hopes the woman I have a child with would get jelous and try to break the deal. The rest of the time I will be shooting blanks in his words. There is also the fact that when he specifies a woman he wants me to sleep with there is a timelimit I have to do it by. I only have 3 weeks to do it or he wins. He also made it where only the woman I first made the agreement with can have children from me and that she can't ever cheat on me or he wins. Then theres the fact of actually having a child with me. I don't know what to expect there. I do know that me, the child and the woman would all 3 have the same bloodline to use to protect ourselves but theres still a lot to be worried about. You see now why I think suicide is best. There is not any woman I know who actually cares for me enough to be put through this mess. In fact there is only one woman I ever even thought about having a family with ever and there is no way in hell I would ever ask her to do this."

Ayame frowned and said "What happens if you touch that many people, what happens to the child and what if you have other children with that woman and how do you avoid dying of old age."

Naruto said "Once I touch that many people the fox dies. His part of the deal is over. The way this works is every time I touch a new person the fox has to use a little of his soul to make the copy inside of me. He figured it would take that many people to use up his soul that was stored with him. Once that happens we both live on until one of us is killed or we commit suicide. As for that child and any others, they will live as long as we do. If me and her die before then, then the fox just transfer all the copies he is storing into the child body and then use that knowledge and that body to begin to make himself the king of the world again. If that child is killed then the next child me and her has would be the one who is used as an insurance policy. If after that many people are touched then the child are free and will live a life with thier family, finding one mate and then be bonded to them like me and the one I chose will be. As for the old age deal. I will quit aging when I hit 25 and so will the woman."

Ayame looked at Naruto who was rubbing his temples and said "God I wish that fox could sing.....yeah yeah, fuck you to asshole. Who the hell are the village people and what the hell is a YMCA and why do I want to be in the navy."{don't own YMCA, IN THE NAVY, or village people.}

Ayame said "If you make the deal with the fox what will he do then. Will he quit tormenting you."

Naruto said "Yeah, he said only time he would bother me after that is when hes horny and wants me to find someone to have sex with or if I was in danger of dying before the child is born. After that then he doesn't care what the hell happens to me as long as he has his insurance policy but he can't continue to torcher me besides asking for sex or he lose. The deal is set up for him to win no matter what. Either he gets years and years of orgasm, gets to ruin my life and the life of others, or he gets his freedom. I think in the long run death is going to be better. At least this way the fox will only screw up my life and I won't hurt anyone else." as he got up and began moving over toward the swords Ayame was still sitting by.

Ayame put her hand on the swords and said "Now hold on, you don't have to kill yourself yet. Why don't you ask the woman who you want a family with about the deal."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, I can see that one going well, Hey, you want to hear something funny, I want to have a kid with you so the horny fox in my belly can laugh his ass off and then I have to cheat on you and you can't get mad. Also you can't cheat or the fox gets to take control of our kids body. She would bitchslap me before I ever finished asking her and would probably piss on my grave. No thanks Ayame. I don't want to hurt one of the few people I care about in this world like that." as he looked at her.

Ayame shook her head and said "Well, you could try explaining to her the deal and see if she would agree."

Naruto said "No Ayame, I can't. The only woman I have ever though of having a family with is to good for me. I won't burden someone else with my problem." as he grabbed ond of the swords and jerked it out from under her arm.

Ayame got up and Naruto pulled the sword out of the sheeth and she said "Don't do this Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "I have to Ayame. I can't have the fox hurting the people I care for."

Ayame said "What about the people hes hurting by you doing this." as she grabbed his hand that had the sword position by his belly.

Naruto sighed and said "Thank you Ayame but I can't let the fox hurt anyone I care for, especially the girl who had my heart since I was 5. Goodbye." as he plunged the sword into his stomach where the seal was and he twisted the blade and Ayame screamed "NARUTO." as she stopped his hand from moving any more.

As he began to bleed violently and cough up blood Ayame jerked the blade out of him and used her coat to put pressure over his stomach and said "Listen here you bastard fox, I hate your fucking guts right now more then ever but you got yourself a deal. Save his life and I will have a child with him. Do you hear me you fucking bastard. You say you hear what he hears then listen to me to son of a bitch. I don't care how long it takes but the only grave I will be pissing on is yours."

Naruto who was turning pale from the bloodloss suddenly had a small stream of red chakra cover him and Naruto eyes burst open and gone were his blue eyes and replaced with the red slitted eyes and Naruto said "**Lets see if you can back up your words human. I doubt you can but I will take your challenge. See you in hell and don't worry, I will enjoy seeing you hurt as he sleeps with every whore in this world and then I will take your childs body as my own."** as red chakra leaped out of Naruto body into Ayame and she arched her back in a silent scream before she passed out.

When Ayame woke up a little later she found herself laying on a couch and she looked over and saw Naruto sitting across from her looking sad and she set up and a washcloth fell off her forehead.

Ayame asked "How are you doing Naruto." as she looked at him.

Naruto asked "Why. Why did you save me. Why did you have to ruin your life for me."

Ayame got up and walked over to Naruto and sat down on her knees and she looked into his eyes and said "I didn't ruin my life. I saved it. My life would have been ruined if you would have died. I care for you Naruto."

Naruto said "But...." he was silenced when she put her finger to his lip and said "No buts, you are worth it to me. You have been my little ball of sunshine for the last 10 years Naruto. You helped me through the dark times after my mother passed away, you helped me through the times where people picked on me for being a ramen chefs daughter and no matter how bad my day was when you came into my family stand you have always made my day better. If you died who would make the sun rise again tomorrow. No one. I love you Naruto." Naruto eyes got wide and Ayame smiled and said "Yes, I love you. I have cared for you since I was 10 and you were 5 when you came in to get your first bowl of Ramen with the Hokage. I remember you just barely able to see over the counter and I had to stand on a milk crate myself to look at you but I remember your whisker marks made you look so cute I just had to rub them."

Naruto looked down and said "I remember you put me to sleep doing that. It was the only time I ever left any ramen in a bowl when I left the stand."

Ayame smiled and said "Yeap, now why didn't you want to ask me to do this for you."

Naruto eyes got wide and Ayame said "You can't lie to me Naruto, I know you, you tell me everything. I am the only girl you known since you were 5. I remember the only reason you started to like Sakura was because I went and tried to date that one guy who was my own age so you would make me jelous. Remember."

Naruto blushed and looked away and Ayame said "Didn't think I knew, did you."

Naruto frowned and said "Ayame, I can't let you do this. I mean, you can have any guy you want."

Ayame said "Naruto Uzumaki, the first thing you should learn is never question a woman about what she wants. I made my decision. I will live with it."

Naruto said "What about your dad. If you do this you will watch him die."

Ayame said "Its going to happen no matter what. Its called life."

Naruto frowned and said "What about all your friends."

Ayame shook her head and said "Naruto, I only have a few and those who I do have are you, Iruka, and the Hokage. Everyone else were just customers."

Naruto bit his lip and said "What about the villagers. They will hurt you and the baby to hurt me."

Ayame smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki, don't tell me you never knew about my skills."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh."

Ayame looked at him and said "I don't believe it. I could have sworn you knew."

Naruto looked confused and aske "Knew what. What are you talking about."

Ayame laughed lightly and said "Did you know that in order to own a ramen stand you have to be certified."

Naruto squinted his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Ayame said "All Ramen stands have a group of traveling ninja chefs that come by and certify thier food and thier skills as not only a cook but a ninja. Its an old tradition to make sure that durring war the civilians would still have something to eat since Ramen is an easy item to make in large quantities. The Feudal lords keep the standards up on us and every other ramen stand so that way people can't rob us durring those times and to ensure that starvation does not occur. Dad is Ranked a 5 star low Jounin Chef and I am ranked a 3 star mid Chunnin Chef since I don't have as much experience as dad does so far. Haven't you ever notice that dad and I both use chakra to keep up with you when you eat so you always have a bowl ready."

Naruto frowned and said "I guess I never paid attention."

Ayame shook her head and said "Well its ok but you need to start watching for things like that. Anyways you don't have to worry about me. I can protect myself and the baby and we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want. It will be our little secret."

Naruto said "What about your dad. What will he say, and what about when the baby gets here. How will we explain that."

Ayame said "Well, we can tell my dad the truth and as for how we can explain. Dad and I can make our yearly order run out of town for about 2 weeks and when I get back I can say that I met a guy on the trip and had a fling. It happens."

Naruto sighed and said "What about when your dad kills me."

Ayame smiled and said "He won't....how long was I out for." as she notice that all the blood was gone and her coat was now clean.

Naruto said "A couple of hours."

Ayame frowned and she looked at her arm and blinked and then looked at Naruto arm and said "I take it, these are part of our bloodline." as she held up her arms and around her wrist were a band of silver on each wrist about 2 inches wide.

Naruto said "Yeah, the fox said once we....you know that your body will be automatically ready to concieve since he messed with your dna to give it to you. He said once we have concieved the child a small chakra pulse will be sent through both our bodies activating the bloodlines and then all we do is picture which 2 people we want them to change into and they will come out and follow your orders but also act independant enough to protect you so say you touched Iruka and the Hokage and imagine them protecting you, they would appear and act sort of like a Kagebunshin in a way. I don't really understand it."

Ayame said "Well, we will figure it out later. Is the fox leaving you alone."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "I wish he would quit calling you a bitch, but yeah, he said he will give us today to start or he will start his singing again."

Ayame said "Alright, then lets go see dad and explain this to him."

Naruto frowned and said "I think I might me safer with the fox." as Ayame giggled and lead him our of his house.

20 minutes later Naruto and Ayame walked up to a house a few blocks away from the ramen stand and Ayame opened the door and Naruto walked in and said "Nice place." as he saw the front room.

A voice Naruto recognised as Teuchi came from the kitchen and said "I'm in here dear.....is that Naruto with you."

Ayame said "Yeah dad, he came over to talk with you and me. You need a hand with supper."

Teuchi said "Just sat the table. I'm afraid its not Ramen. That ok Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah old man. People are always telling me to eat other things besides.......besides ramen." as he spaced out and went beat red.

Ayame asked "The fox."

Naruto nods and Ayame asked "What did he say this time."

Naruto said "Um....he told me I would be getting a healthy dose of putang pie."

Ayame blushed and Teuchi walked in seeing both Naruto and Ayame blushing and he frowned a moment and said "So....whats up."

Ayame said "Lets eat first dad. We got a lot to talk about."

Teuchi sat some stir fry on the table and all 3 sat down and Teuchi said "So, whens the wedding."

Ayame choked and Naruto spat out his water he was sipping and Teuchi blinked and said "I was joking. Whats up with you both."

Naruto hit his chest a couple of times and said "I think I was better off with the fox."

A knife embedded itself by his hand and he looked and saw it came from Ayame and she said "Don't even go there Naruto. I already told him the only grave I was going to be pissing on was his."

Naruto gulped and moved his arm off the table and Teuchi said "So, what happened and what is Kyuubi doing that got both of you so upset."

Ayame said "Well....." and over the next 20 minutes she explained Naruto meeting the fox, the fox torchering him, naruto decided to kill himself, Ayame stopping him, cussing out the fox and she finished with "so, now all we have to do is concieve a child and begin our lives." as she took a sip of water.

Teuchi looked at his daughter and then at Naruto and then slammed his head against the table a moment and said "Boy......did you plan this out. I mean the fact that you asked Ayame over to your house today."

Naruto sighed and said "I just wanted her to agree to deliver the boxes I packed to you, Iruka-sensei and the old man. I should have waited until she left to actually try it but I figured if she saw me suffering she might feel sorry for me and finish the ritual and cut off my head since I don't know how long it would take me to die. I never thought she would actually do what she did."

Teuchi looked at Naruto and then asked "Are you sure about this dear, I mean, are you sure your ready to be a mother and can you handle seeing Naruto having to sleep with other women. Not to meantion when you feel hes having sex with them. Can you handle that."

Ayame said "Yeah dad. I always wanted to be a mother."

Naruto said "I will take extra missions to help out where I can also since I am now a gennin."

Teuchi said "Gennin innate. You still have to meet your team and do your team work test for your jounin instuctor."

Naruto looked at him and said "You mean I still got another test."

Teuchi said "Yes. Only reason I am telling you this is because you got to get stronger for my daughter and your child."

Ayame eyes got wide and asked "does that mean you agree."

Naruto looked shocked and Teuchi sighed and said "Your going to have to learn to train hard boy. I mean your going to have to try and advance in ranks as fast as you can. I mean having a family isn't cheap or easy and your going to have to help Ayame when you can."

Naruto said "I will do anything for her."

Teuchi nods and said "No more free Ramen."

Naruto nods and Teuchi said "Your going to have to start cutting back as well. This is no game...either of you. Kyuubi has stacked the deck against you both. Hes going to make your lives hell to get his freedom. Either way you go he wins. Somehow your going to have to have to keep him happy while staying out of trouble. I mean hes going to probably pick targets that would be hard for you to get. Do you both understand."

Naruto sighed and Ayame said "We understand dad."

Teuchi sighed and said "Well, if your going to have a kid, you might as well do it someplace comfortable. Ayame, remember the silence jutsu please." as he got up and left to goto his room.

Naruto watched him leave and Ayame looked down at the table and Naruto asked "Are....are you sure about this. Its not to late to forget this."

Ayame said "No. I already decided to do this Naruto. Just promise me something."

Naruto said "Anything Ayame."

Ayame said "promise me that the only one you will actually love is me."

Naruto said "I promise Ayame. You will be the only one I actually love, the others won't mean anything to me....I.....I am sorry." as he looked down.

Ayame looked at him and got up and she walked around the table and lifted his head up before leaning down and giving him a kiss for a few moments and then when she broke the kiss she said "Help me clean the dishes up." as she began to clean the table off.

Naruto got up and helped her clean the table and then he helped do the dishes.

When they finished Ayame grabbed his hand and started to lead him down the hall and stopped and said "let me use the restroom first. You might want to also after I am done." as she went to use the restroom.

Naruto stood outside the hall and after she came out he went in and use the restroom and then when he was washing his hands he looked in the mirror and thought "_I hate you Kyuubi. Why do you have to hurt those I care for. Why did you heal me."_

Kyuubi voice laughed and said "**Because I can fool. Your to weak and stupid to win and that little bitch won't be able to save you and soon I will be released onto the world again."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_kiss my ass Kyuubi, I will see you in hell. I promise you. I will see you in hell."_ as he shut off the water and dried his hands before opening the door and saw Ayame standing there. She turned and began walking down the hall before going into her room.

Naruto followed her and he stood to the side as she closed the door and he said "Ayame, you can stil..." he was stopped when she leaned over and kissed him and she broke the kiss and stepped back and slowly started to take off her dress.

Naruto turned around and Ayame said "Look at me Naruto."

Naruto said "But."

Ayame said "No buts Naruto. Your going to have to get over your modesty or the fox is going to win. I don't want that bastard to win so look at me."

Naruto turned slowly and Ayame once she saw him looking finished dropping her dress on the ground and stepped out of it leaving her in only her panties and bra.

Naruto thought "_wow."_ as she said "Now its your turn." breaking him out of his memorizing of her body.

Naruto gulped as he took off his jacket and then Ayame walked over and grabbed his shirt as she pulled it off and Naruto blushed as Ayame ran her fingers over his chest and stomach and she leaned forward and kiss him again and while she was kissing him she grabbed his pants and boxers and shoved them down.

Naruto felt his pants fall and broke the kiss and Ayame stepped back and slipped off her bra and panties and Naruto said "Ayame...I..."

Ayame put her finger to his lips and said "Relax, I have."

Naruto eyes got wide a moment and said "You have."

Ayame nods and said "Yeah, don't worry about it. Just lay back on the bed over there and just trust your instincts."

Naruto sat down on her bed and she walked over and she kissed him while pushing him back on the bed and while she was doing that she ran through some handsigns and the room glowed a moment.

Naruto felt her break the kiss and she said "Now just lay there and don't move for this part. Give me a moment to do this ok."

Naruto gulped and said "I will wait for you Ayame. We can still back out."

Ayame put her legs on both sides of him and she grabbed his manhood and positioned it between her legs as she slowly start to push down on him. He was halfway in her when he said "I think thats as far as it can go Ayame. I'm to big."

Ayame smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and jerked her legs out to the side of him quickly as she gasped into his mouth.

Naruto eyes got wide when he felt a tear fall on his face and he looked up and saw her crying and he quickly set up and pulled her close and said "I'm sorry Ayame, what did I do wrong."

Ayame couldn't help it as she kissed him deeply and after a couple of moment she started to grind her hips into his.

Naruto let his instincts take over and started to grind his as well. Soon both were bouncing quickly and Naruto felt Ayame shudder several times and he kept on bouncing and he felt a pressure and said "Ayame. Im going to do so something. I don't know what it is thought." as he kept up his pace.

Ayame said "I know, go ahead." as she started to go faster.

Naruto bit his lip and as she increased her pace he suddenly went rigid as he felt himself explode into her.

As he did he felt her shiver again and bit her lip as she fell forward onto his chest panting. As they lay there Naruto felt his whole body begin to burn and he notice that him and Ayame were both covered in red chakra before he passed out.

Naruto awoke and found himself back in his mind and he blinked and asked "What the hell am I doing back here."

Just then Ayame appeared but she was silver and Naruto said "Ayame, is that you."

S. Ayame said "**Yes and no Naruto. I am her echo. Your bloodline activated**."

Naruto nods and remember she couldn't lie to him and he said "Ayame, why did you cry a few moments ago."

S. Ayame said "**I was a virgin. It hurts the first time for women**."

Naruto said "But you told me you had done it before."

S. Ayame said "**I lied Naruto. I knew you were more nervous then me so to keep you from worry I lied so we could do this. I didn't want you to back out and kill yourself**."

Naruto looked down and said "I see."

Just then the world faded and Naruto saw darkness.

When Naruto awoke he found himself alone in bed and he got up and looked around and the events of the previous day came back hitting him hard. He looked down and looked for his cloths but found a note on a chair beside the bed along with a pile of new cloths and he read the note.

****

Naruto-kun,

Sorry for not waking you up before we left but we had to get to the stand to begin preparing for the day. I assume I am pregnant now because when I touched dad I got a echo of sorts of him in my head. Dad got these cloths for you and said if you really want to show everyone your you and not Kyuubi and that you want to be serious then you need to dress like a ninja.

Come by today and see me and I can arrange a few moments in the stock room so we can talk.

Love

Ayame.

Naruto frowned as he got up and took a quick shower before grabbing the new cloths. There was a pair of black pants with built in kunai holsters and a green shirt with pockets built into it also. Naruto frowned and thought a moment and one of the silver bands on his arm flew off and took the shape of and he said "So Ayame, what can I do to show you how much I care for you."

said "**Well, you can get me some flowers and have them delivered to the stand, lillies are my favorite. Use a henge to buy them so no one will tell its you. Hmm, then I would also tell her the truth about knowing I lied to you and forgive me since I am worried about it**."

Naruto said "Alright, anything else."

S. Ayame frowned a moment and said "**Pain pills, bring me some pain pills, my legs were hurting this morning before I left along with my womanhood being sensitive."**

Naruto nods and said "Right, well I guess I can go get those things and then go see her before I try to begin training. I have to find out what team I am on Tomorrow."

asked "**Is that all you need me for**."

Naruto said "Yeah for now. How do I release you."

S. Ayame turned back into liquid metal and wrapped back around Naruto wrist.

Naruto slipped on his sandels before henging himself to look like Teuchi before leaving the house and running into an ally and dropping the henge. He then walked around town and saw the Yamanaka flower shop and he walked into another ally before henging into Teuchi again and he walked into the shop.

Inoichi was behind the counter when Naruto walked in and he said "Drop the henge kid."

Naruto said "Huh."

Inoichi said "I can detect the henge."

Naruto sighed and dropped the henge and Inoichi said "So what do you want kid and what was with the henge."

Naruto said "Your Ino dad right."

Inoichi said "And you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto said "Look, I came to get some flowers for someone."

Inoichi said "You came to the right place but why the henge."

Naruto said "I'm doing this as a favor for someone and thought it would be better if the person who they were for did not find out I was involved in this."

Inoichi came around the counter and said "Alright kid, I get this kind of thing in here all the time so tell me, what kind of flowers are you needing and who do they goto."

Naruto said "Lillies, I was asked to get lillies."

Inoichi said "Well there right over here." as he walked past Naruto and walked to a section where there were several groups of lillies. Naruto eyed them and said "how much are those." as he notice a simple set of six lillies with a single rose in them.

Inoichi said "Good eye kid, that one is $20."

Naruto said "Um, can you guys deliver. Like I said, it wouldn't be good for me to deliver them."

Inoichi said "Yeah but it will cost an additional $5.00"

Naruto checked his wallet and said "That will work."

Inoichi asked "Do you need to fill out a card."

Naruto thought a moment and appeared in his mind and he thought "_should I get you a card."_

said "**Of coarse idiot, just right a simple message on it telling me how you feel**."

Naruto nods and disappeared and Naruto said "Yeah, I was suspose to put a simple message so she would know who its from."

Inoichi nods and said "So what should the card have and who is it to and where does it need to be delivered."

Naruto said "It needs to be delivered about noon today to Ichiraku Ramen stand to Ayame. Shes the waitress there. As for the card it suspose to say......what was it again." as he thought.

Inoichi was writing down the name and delivery time and Naruto said "Ah yeah, to my beloved, you will always be the only one in my heart, love, your first.

Inoichi blinked and asked "Whats with the name."

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know, the guy said she would know what it meant."

Inoichi said "So why are you doing this for him and why is he not doing it."

Naruto said "hes a ninja and was leaving on a mission. I seen him at the Ramen stand a few times and since Ayame and I are good friends he asked me to help him do something to make her happy. He gave me the money to do this."

Inoichi nods and said "right, that will be $25.00."

Naruto pulled out $20 and a $5 and paid and Inoichi said "Heres your reciept." as he handed Naruto the reciept.

Naruto felt a small tingle and he frowned a moment and thought "_is he really going to do it."_ and S. Inoichi appeared in his head and Naruto thought "_are you really going to do this order for me."_

S. Inoichi said "**Yes, I don't have any hard feelings for you to try and hurt you**."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you again for everything and actually letting me shop here even after you found out I was here." as he left.

Inoichi watched him leave and frowned a moment as thought "_I wonder if these floweres are really from someone else. Oh well."_

Naruto after leaving went toward the grocery store and after trying the henge again was able to get some generic pain killers.

Naruto then thought "_hmm, now that I done this. I still got a couple of hours before I will head to meet Ayame, what can I do between now and then."_

S. Inoichi said "**You can train."**

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_wait, what are you doing here in my head again. I thought you only came when I called you_."

S. Ayame said "**No, when you have something on your mind if one of us know the answer then we will appear and tell you."**

Naruto thought "_Ok, then what should I train on."_

S. Inoichi said "**Chakra control. You need more of it before you can learn anything else I can teach you."**

S. Ayame said "**I agree."**

Naruto thought "_Ok, how do I do that."_

S. Inoichi said "**Try tree walking. You channel chakra to the bottom of your feet, to much and you blow off, to little and you don't stick. Use a kunai to mark your progress."**

Naruto nods and quickly heads toward a training ground. On his way he touched several villagers in passing.

Naruto started to ignore the little tingle when he touched someone.

When Naruto got to the training ground he saw a man standing at a stone with grey hair and a headband over his eye and Naruto looked at him a moment thought "_who is that and why is he looking at that stone." _and S. Inoichi said "**Thats Hatake Kakashi. He was the student of the Yondaime and he comes here to pay his respect to the Yondaime and his teammates who died in battle. That stone is the Hero stone where all those who died protecting the village have thier name engraved."**

Naruto blinked and saw Kakashi looking at him and said "Um...sorry to disturb you, I will let you get back to paying your respect." as he turned and started to leave.

Kakashi frowned a moment and said "Wait."

Naruto stopped and looked back and Kakashi asked "What you doing here kid. This place is off limits to civilians unless you came to pay your respect here to the stone."

Naruto frowned and said "Well, I just graduated from the accademy and I wanted to practice before I have my real gennin test."

Kakashi said "What do you mean real gennin test."

Naruto said "I heard that I am only a gennin innate right now. I have to pass a real test with my team in order to become a real gennin."

Kakashi said "Who did you hear that from kid."

Naruto said "Um....I heard a couple of people talking at the accademy. I didn't really see who it was because I was hiding."

Kakashi said "I see, so what were you going to practice on."

Naruto said "Chakra control. I recently learned of a new excersice called tree walking. I was coming out here to train on it so I could have better control to be able to do more powerful jutsu."

Kakashi said "You impress me kid."

Naruto said "Really, I thought someone famous like you would be hard to impress."

Kakashi said "hmm, me famous, what gives you that idea."

Naruto said "Your Hatake Kakashi, student of the Yondaime Hokage."

Kakashi said "Well....now that you meantion it, yes I am. How did you know."

Naruto said "Um...a....Someone told me about you once and told me what you look like."

Kakashi said "I see. Well why don't you try that excersice out and I can watch and see if I can give you some advice."

Naruto nods and he walks over to a tree and he looked at it for a moment before he put his hands in a ram seal and he pulled out a kunai and began to run toward it when Kakashi appeared in front of him and caught his hand and said "Woah, hold on a minute.

Naruto blinked and Kakashi said "You do know that if you put to much chakra you will blow off right."

Naruto nods and Kakashi said "If you blew off this tree, where would you head."

Naruto turned and followed the line and his eyes went wide and said "I would have hit the hero stone."

Kakashi nods and Naruto said "Thank you Kakashi for stopping me."

Kakashi said "No problem. Well pick a different tree and mind your surrounding kid and make sure if you blow off you won't hurt yourself or destroy something important." as he pulled out his copy of Icha Icha paradise and said "Cya around kid." as he disappared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto thought "_that was so cool, I want to learn it."_

S. Kakashi appeared and said "**You don't have the control for that yet**."

Naruto sighed and picked a different tree and began to run up it before he blew off after the second step.

In a tree nearby Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought "_interesting kid. I wonder why he was lying though. He doesn't plan ahead to answer any question after the one your on so it takes him time to think of an answer."_

Naruto practiced for about an hour when he thought "_There has got to be a better way to do this."_

S. Kakashi appeared and said "**Use your Kagebunshin no jutsu. When they dispell anything they learn goes back to the original."**

Naruto smiled and thought "_thanks."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and 50 clones appeared.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he watched Naruto clones begin and thought "_interesting Naruto, I see you learned the secret to that jutsu."_

After another hour Naruto dispelled the clones and fell down with a headache and after a few minutes got up and started to leave.

Kakashi seeing this leaves also from his hiding spot in the trees.

Naruto soon makes it to Ichiraku ramen stand and he sat down and Teuchi walks out and said "Oh Naruto, what brings you here today."

Naruto said "Been training and got a little hungry so I came to get a bowl of ramen."

Teuchi nods and Naruto asked "Wheres Ayame."

Teuchi glared at Naruto and Naruto looked down and he said "She in the back right now."

Naruto nods and Ino walked up to the stand and she walked in and said "Um excuse me but is there an Ayame here."

Teuchi looked at Ino who had some flowers in her hand and said "Yeah, hold on a moment." as he walked in the back.

Naruto was still looking down when Ayame walked out of the back with a slight limp and Ino said "Are you Ayame."

Ayame nods and Ino said "These are for you then." as she handed her the flowers.

Ayame smiled and looked at the flowers and glanced at Naruto and said "Thank you, I wonder who their from." as she opened the card and read it before her eyes got wide a moment and said "I see, their lovely."

Naruto said "Oh that reminds me Ayame. I got these like you asked for Ayame." as he pulled out the painkillers for her.

Ayame smiled and Ino looked at Naruto for the first time and said after seeing his whiskers "Naruto...is that you."

Naruto said "Yeah Ino, how you doing."

Ino said "Good, excited about tomorrow. I can finally get on the same team as Sasukekun."

Naruto winced as he grabbed his head drawing everyones attention and Ayame asked "Are you ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Yeah Ayame-chan. Guess I still got a headache from training earlier today trying to get ready for tomorrow team placements."

Ino said "Why are you training. I mean you failed baka."

Naruto turned and she saw he had a Hiate on his arm and Naruto said "I failed the regular bunshin but after I proved I knew a different one I passed."

Ino said "Really, what kind of bunshin."

Naruto said "Kagebunshin."

Ino said "Never heard of it."

Teuchi said "Its a jounin level jutsu. Naruto because of a possible birth defect or bloodline has more chakra then alot of people and he can't do regular bunshins. He can do Kagebunshin which is a jounin level jutsu because of the same reason so it was decided it would be better if he just went ahead and passed and work on trying to figure out his possible bloodline."

Naruto said "See." as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 3 Kagebunshin appeared.

Ino asked "Whats so special about them."

Each one went over and touched Ino shoulder and Naruto said "As you can see instead of illusions they create real bodies but they take more chakra also." as he also touched Ino showing he was real also. Ino was shocked and he dispelled them and she said "Thats so cool. I wonder if Sasuke-kun can do it also. Hes more advance then any of us."

Naruto said "Who knows. Anyways are you going to eat Ino."

Ino said "Oh, sorry, I still have more deliveries to make. I get sidetracked sometimes. See you later." as she left.

After she was gone Naruto slammed his head against the counter and Teuchi and Ayame looked at him and Ayame said "Thank you for the flowers and the pain pills. How did you know." Naruto looked around and saw the flap was down so no one could see and he held out his hand and one of the silver bracelets shot out and formed before naruto dispelled it and said "She told me the truth and told me your favorite flowers."

Ayame blushed and said "You know thats cheating. I mean asking me to tell you how to make me happy."

Naruto said "True but as its been pointed out I am an idiot. Besides I want to treat you right and not take you for granted and show you how I feel."

Ayame smiled and Teuchi said "So hows your day been Naruto. I see the cloths fit."

Naruto said "Yeah, Ino dad saw through my henge and I met a guy named Kakashi who was the Yondaimes student. I did the tree walking excersice and learned that Kagebunshin when dispelled transfer thier information back to the original so I have them helping with my training."

Teuchi nods and Ayame asked "So what was that really about earlier when you winced."

Naruto said "Fuzzy."

All 3 frowned and Ayame asked "What does he want now. I thought he was going to leave you alone."

Naruto said "he picked someone already."

Ayame frowned and said "Who."

Naruto put his hands over his eyes as he rested his elbows on the counter and said "She just left. By the way, the bloodline doesn't work on Kagebunshin."

Ayame frowned and asked "Why the hell does he want her."

Naruto said "Hes sick and tired of hearing Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He said he created that damn bloodline hes praised for and wants me to take her so she will shut the fuck up." as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

Teuchi saw this and frowned and Ayame said "Come around to the side Naruto."

Naruto got up and walked to the side door and Ayame opened it and she took him to the storage room and closed the door and she asked "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Do you hate me."

Ayame blinked and asked "What ever would make you say that. Of coarse not." as she put her arms around him and pulled him close.

Naruto said "Its not fair. I mean I am hurting you over this. I know I am. All because of that sadistic bastard. Why did it have to be me."

S. Kakashi said "**Because your father couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child if he wasn't willing to give up his own."**

Naruto eyes got wide and Ayame asked "What." as she saw the look of hurt, rage, sadness, and other emotions play across his face.

Naruto said "I just learned why I was chosen. My own father cursed me."

Ayame frowned and asked "what do you mean Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "My father was the Yondaime. Kakashi knows I am his son and his echo just told me. He said my father couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child if he wasn't willing to give up his own. Its his fault that this is happening. Its his fault I have to hurt you."

Ayame closed her eyes and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and Naruto finally broke down and began to cry.

Ayame let a few tears fall as well and thought "_I hope your happy Kyuubi. I hate seeing my ball of sunshine like this. Naruto never gives up but because of you he wants to."_

Teuchi opened the door and saw Ayame holding Naruto and crying and asked "Is everything ok."

Ayame sighed and she looked at Naruto and said "Dad, help me lay him down please."

Teuchi walked over and helped sat Naruto down on the ground and he asked "What happen. Why did he pass out."

Ayame sat down beside him and said "He just found out who his father was. He broke down after that because of the pain from learning it as well as the fact about what Kyuubi is making him do and how he feels for me."

Teuchi frowned and said "The thirds here looking for Naruto."

Ayame said "Let me go talk to him, let Naruto rest dad. How much more can he take of this crap."

Teuchi sighed and said "I don't know dear, who is his father anyways."

Ayame said "The Yondaime."

Teuchi nods and said "I see. Alright go speak to the Hokage. I will make sure Naruto not disturbed."

Ayame got up and left and Teuchi looked at naruto sadly and said "Kid, you got the heart of an angel and the soul of one as well. Keep it true and protect my angel." as he closed the door leaving Naruto in the storage room.

Ayame walked out to the front and saw the Sandiame sitting there and he said "Hello Ayame."

Ayame slapped him across the face and said "Why, why didn't you tell him his own father did that to him."

The third was wide eyed and said "What. What are you talking about and why did you slap me."

Ayame said "The Yondaime. Hes Naruto father. Why the hell didn't you ever tell him the truth or why is it that you let him suffer so long."

The third sighed and asked "Where is Naruto."

Ayame said "I won't tell you till you answer my question."

The third frowned and said "I can't....at least not here. If naruto wants to find out he will have to come see me."

Ayame glared at the third as he walked out and Teuchi said "Well, thats a first. I mean to see the strongest ninja in the village leave with his tail between his legs."

Ayame glared at her dad and walked past him and he sighed and thought "_its just going to get worse from here."_

When Naruto awoke he found himself with his head in Ayame lap and she was running her hands through his hair while gently stroking his cheek.

Naruto sighed and she looked at him and smiled softly and asked "How are you."

Naruto said "Better. I feel like I..I feel like a missing piece of a puzzle has returned but alot of it is stil missing."

Ayame leaned down and kissed him and he returned it and she sat back up and Naruto said "I...I love you."

Ayame smiled and said "I love you to....I think I made a mistake earlier though."

Naruto got nervous and asked "What kind of mistake."

Ayame said "I sort of slapped the Hokage and said a few things. He said if you want to know then your going to have to see him."

Naruto frowned and said "Then lets go see him."

Ayame was shocked and said "me, you want me to go with you."

Naruto said "yes. I mean your the most important thing in the world to me. If I am going to find out answers I want you with me."

Ayame smiled and said "Ok. Lets go tell dad."

Naruto nods and got up and helped Ayame up and she kissed him again and said "thanks, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

After telling her dad where they were going Naruto and Ayame walked to the Hokage tower and then they were allowed to go in since the third been expecting them.

When they walked in the third looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah Naruto, I am glad to see you come see me. I see you came as well Ayame."

Naruto closed the door and said "Anything you want to say to me you can say to her."

The third frowned and said "So what is it you want to know Naruto."

Naruto said "I want to know why you never told me about my parents. I know my father was the Yondaime."

The third asked "Why do you believe that."

Naruto said "Sorry, not going to happen. Thats 2 things you have kept secret from me my entire life and lied to my about. The Kyuubi and my father. You lost a lot of my trust _Hokage-sama._" making the third flinch.

The third sighed and after several moments he said "You have to understand Naruto that your father had a lot of enemies and if they found out he had a son they would have tried to kill you. It was one of his final request that you not be told until you could defend yourself."

Naruto frowned and said "And what if I never got strong enough to defend myself like if I didn't become a ninja, just let me live my entire life thinking my parents abandon me." with venom in his voice.

The third said "At the age of 18 you would have found out had you not gotten strong enough to defend yourself. Now can you tell me how you know your father was the Yondaime."

Naruto looked at Ayame a moment and said "Only if you shake hands with both Ayame and me as proof that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Ayame knows about it and so does her dad but no one else does."

The third stood up and walked around his desk and held out his hand and shook both their hands and Naruto felt a little tingle and he thought "_is he going to keep what I have to say a secret."_

S. Sarutobi appeared in his mind and said "**Yes, as long as it is not a threat to the village but he might want to put up a privacy jutsu to be safe."**

Naruto frowned and the Sandaime said "OK Naruto, whats going on. Why did you need my handshake to prove I would keep your secret."

Naruto stepped back and said "Can you put up a privacy jutsu just to be safe."

The thirds frowned and does one and asked "What going on." as he stepped back from Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "Something happened. I wanted to make sure you would not lie to me like you did about my father and Kyuubi and keep this a secret between us. After I got home the other night Kyuubi pulled me into my mind. He offered me a bloodline because of what happened with Mizuki. Kyuubi gave me two options. One was either accept his deal and get the bloodline or he would mentally break me. I refused and he started to sing constantly, even when I sleep and by noon the next day I was ready to commit suicide."

Ayame said "You did try to commit suicide."

Naruto frowned and the third looked at her and asked "How do you know that Ayame and what happened."

Ayame said "Naruto put all his affair in order and asked me to come by his place and to make sure everyone received the boxes he packed. I was able to get him to tell me the whole truth and then he tried to kill himself with a set of Seppuka swords some villagers gave him as a birthday present when he was younger."

The third frowned and asked "What happened next."

Ayame said "I tried talking him out of it and when I let my guard down he actually stabbed himself. The fox made a deal with me when I tried to save Naruto life. He would save Naruto and give me and Naruto both the same bloodline but in exchange I would be bound to Naruto and Naruto to me. If one of us dies the other dies. He did it so Naruto can't kill himself without killing me in the process so he won't die."

The third sighed and said "So you both have this bloodline now. What does it do."

Naruto said "It does a few things I won't tell besides this." as he held up his hand and one of the metal bracelets on his arm turned into Ayame and the other into Teuchi and Naruto said "As you can see it makes liquid metal clones called Polymorph's. I won't tell you how they work but they are like a defense for me and Ayame. It is also how I found out about my father."

The third frowned and said "I think I should know more then this Naruto like how exactly you learned about your father and what does the fox get out of this deal Naruto. I mean why did he even bother to make a deal to you besides helping keep you alive some how."

Naruto thought a moment and S. Sandaime said "**Tell him if he wants to know have Ibiki bring Mizuki to his office and you can tell him what Mizuki was planning to do with the scroll since he hasn't been able to crack him yet. Tell him it will help you uncover truths easier."**

Naruto said "Tell you what. If you want to know what else it does and how I found out have Ibiki bring Mizuki here to your office and I can find out what Mizuki was planning to do with the scroll since he hasn't been able to crack him yet but I don't want anyone to know about Ayame involvement in any of this. Her lives already being effected by this for saving my life. I don't want anyone to hurt her for it."

Ayame looked at Naruto who had both S. Ayame and S. Teuchi go back in his arm and the third said "Very well. Come back about 5 this evening and I will have him hear."

Naruto asked "Now, will you tell me about my parents and why you lied to me all these years."

The third sighed and said "Your father requested it. He had a lot of enemies as you can imagine and they would have come to kill you to get revenge on him. As for your mother, she was a former whirlpool ninja named Kushina Uzumaki. She died giving birth to you."

Naruto thought "_is that all true."_

S. Sarutobi said "**All but the last part, she didn't die giving birth to you. She was killed defending you when she tried to take you away from this village which is why your named Uzumaki."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_who killed her."_

S. Sarutobi said "**Root."**

Naruto thought "_who."_

S. Sarutobi said "**Danzo, one of the main council members who was also a candidate for the position of Sandaime Hokage has created his own ANBU unit that is loyal to him only called Root. You can tell them by the mask with the kanji NE on them."**

Naruto thought "_where was she going to take me."_

S. Sarutobi said "**Your godfather Jiraiya, my former student, had a safe house for her and you to live and she was going to meet him."**

The third was watching as Naruto face changed expressions and he said "When Root killed my mother. Why didn't my godfather ever take me away from this village and what did you do about it."

The thirds eyes got wide and asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Root, the ANBU unit created by Danzo killed my mother when she was taking me out of the village. Its because of her I have the last name of Uzumaki. She didn't die giving birth to me. She died when she was heading to meet my godfather Jiraiya who had a place for me and her to live."

The third demanded "how do you know all that."

Naruto said "Part of my bloodline. Now please answer my question."

The third said "I won't. Not until you tell me how you know things you can't possible know. How exactly does your bloodline do it."

Ayame said "Naruto-kun, maybe we should tell him the whole truth. I mean he has always tried to look after you and he cares for you as a grandson."

Naruto eyes softened and asked "Are you sure. I mean, all of it."

Ayame said "Yes."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Alright, I will tell you everything but if anyone finds out I swear I will release Kyuubi to kill everyone in this village. I will not have Ayame or the baby hurt."

The third eyes got wide and said "Baby, what baby." as he looked at both.

Ayame said "Its part of the deal we made. Its like an insurance policy in Kyuubi little sick game he got us trapped in. If we die Kyuubi gets free, if Naruto doesn't complete the task Kyuubi made him agree to Kyuubi gets free. We only had 3 choices possible, Naruto committing suicide which he tried to do but I saved him, accepting Kyuubi deal or have Kyuubi shatter Naruto mind giving him access to Naruto body."

The third asked "What exactly is the deal you made, I need to know."

Naruto said "Remember how I made a copy of Ayame and her dad earlier. Its how Kyuubi was also known to be able to see and hear anything anywhere in the world. You see, anyone I touch now because of my new bloodline has a ghost echo of them made and they are put inside of my mind and I can use them in battle and they can't lie to me. The deal is I have to touch 10,000,000 different people in my life."

The third said "But thats impossible, theres not that many people in the world."

Naruto looked down and Ayame said "Not yet. Thats part of what happen to us. When we reach our mid 20's we will quit aging. We won't ever die of old age. We can still be killed though so if we live long enough then Naruto can eventually touch that many people and Kyuubi dies."

The third frowned and said "Whats the rest."

Naruto said "In order to agree to the deal I had to find someone who would have a child with me which Ayame here did. If we die, I fail what he wants me to do or Ayame breaks the deal then he gets the child body as his own as well as all the ghost echoes that I have acquired before we failed."

The third frowned even worse and said "How does Ayame break the deal and what is it he wants you to do."

Naruto said "The reason Kyuubi attacked Konoha was because he was trying to attract a mate. He was horny. Besides creating a child I have to sleep with women, lots of women. He sees what I sees, he hears what I hear and he feels what I feel so he either gets his freedom by me not sleeping with lots of women or he get to feel the pleasure of sex from me having sex with women. Either way he wins, even if I win."

The third looked at Ayame and she said "I am the only one who can get pregnant from Naruto. The rest of the time he will be....shooting blanks as Kyuubi called it. Anytime Naruto has sex I will also feel it because the fox wants me to get jealous and break the deal. If I get jealous and break the deal the fox wins."

The third sweat dropped and said "OK, let me get this straight, your forever young, sleep with lots of women, and get a bloodline that make it where you can have anyone you touch aid you in battle. That doesn't sound actually half bad."

Naruto said "Talk to yourself. Your not the one who has 3 weeks to sleep with Ino."

The third blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Ayame said "He means that Naruto doesn't just have to pick random women or prostitutes to keep his part of the deal. Kyuubi will pick them and Naruto has a time limit of 3 weeks to have sex with them. Earlier today Ino started ranting about how Sasuke the best and Kyuubi chose her as Naruto first conquest."

The third frowned and asked "What happens if you fail."

Naruto said "If I fail before the baby is born Kyuubi either gets my body, Ayame body if I died first, or gets released if were both dead. If its after the baby born then he gets the baby body."

The third looked down and Naruto said "I know, its fucked up. At least now I have a chance to get stronger and to help me stay alive so I can still become Hokage...hopefully."

The third said "You do realize that there is nothing anyone can do now. Its all up to you both now. Theres nothing I can do to help you."

Naruto said "Actually, yes you can. Don't tell anyone about any of this and when Ayame comes back from her trip and claims she pregnant help keep attention away from me being the father and you can give her and her dad any money my parents left me to help them out to support the baby and....could you help us get married."

Ayame eyes got wide and looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled and said "If you want to that is."

Ayame squealed and pulled Naruto into a kiss and said "Of coarse I will."

The third smiled and said "Are you sure Naruto. I mean..."

Naruto said "Look old man. I love Ayame and she loves me. She knows my heart and since she can make a echo like I can she can know all my secrets so she knows I care for her. When I finally get strong enough to protect her and the baby I want everyone to know shes my wife and the baby is our child. I may have to sleep with other women but none of them will ever hold my heart because Ayame has it."

The third said "Very well. I will keep all information about all of this in a scroll in my safe so the next Hokage if I die before choosing another successor so they can know about this as well."

Naruto frowned and asked "Is there any way to make it where they can only open it with me here so that way I can explain things to the next Hokage. I don't want anyone able to hurt Ayame or the baby before I am strong enough to protect them."

The third said "Of coarse. I can put a blood seal on it where only your blood can open it."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks old man....so when do you want to get married Ayame. I mean...." as he tried to find the right words.

Ayame said "Hmm, Hokage-sama, can you do it."

The third said "Yes. Why."

Ayame said "I always wanted to get married in my mothers dress. I already got it altered for me and if you can come by my house this evening we can do it there."

The third said "Well, we have one problem though, who can we get as a witness."

Naruto thought "_any of you in here would keep all this a secret about me marrying Ayame."_

S. Kakashi appeared and said "**I would**."

Naruto said "Sir, what about Kakashi. He knows about me being my fathers son and he also would keep all this a secret."

The third said "Ironically hes also your sensei as well. He came by earlier and asked for you to be on his team."

Naruto said "Cool. I guess I did impress him."

Ayame squealed and said "Oh my god. I got so much to do and so little time." as she ran out of the office.

Naruto blinked and the third said "Naruto, when all this started, why didn't you come to me for help. I could have done something."

Naruto said "I had asked you before this happen was there anyway to make sure Kyuubi couldn't break free and you told me no one knew how to change the seal remember."

The third sighed and said "I told you that so you would not try to experiment with it. I could have sealed it off with a 5 star seal though you would never be able to use Kyuubi chakra then which means your healing ability would also end."

Naruto frowned and said "Well, I guess that what they meant the road to hell is paved with good intentions. So do you still want to find out what Mizuki-teme wanted the scroll for."

The third said "Yeah, lets go deal with that now and then I can explain to Kakashi about whats going on for this evening. Would you like to get a kimono for it."

Naruto said "Yeah but I can't afford one. I want to make this as special as I can for Ayame."

The third said "Wait outside while I summon Kakashi and that way he can help you get one while I prepare."

Naruto nods and walks outside and sits in the waiting room.

10 minutes later Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office and he said "Yes Hokage-sama." as he was looking in his book.

The third moved his hand and put up a privacy jutsu which drew Kakashi attention and the third said "Kakashi, what I am about to tell you does not leave this office, understand." in a serious tone.

Kakashi nods and the third said "I recently learned that the night of the scroll incident the fox contacted Naruto."

Kakashi eye got wide and asked "What happened."

The third said "The fox offered Naruto a deal which he initially refused. In fact because of the fox threat Naruto even attempted to commit Seppuka with a set he received from some villagers in the past."

Kakashi asked "Did he succeed."

The third said "No, luckily the person he chose to be his witness saved his life and also accepted the deal the fox had to save Naruto."

Kakashi frowned and asked "What exactly was the deal."

The third then told about Ayame, the deal, the threat the fox had on Naruto and now the consequences along with his bloodline."

Kakashi asked "I see, so he got a copy of me now who told him I was trustworthy."

The third said "I believe so. He never actually said it but he said you knew about his parents so that how I believe it is."

Kakashi said "Must have happened when I saved him from hurting himself during tree walking."

The third said "Anyways, Naruto has asked that you be a witness at his wedding this afternoon and I would like you to help him get a Kimono also."

Kakashi asked "Can I see this bloodline work sir so I know what to expect."

The third said "Yes, Naruto was going to give a demonstration in a few minutes on Mizuki so we can find out what he wanted the scroll for."

Kakashi nods and asked "Do you have any orders for me sir about what should happen."

The third said "Yes, as much as you may get in trouble....get Naruto copies of Icha Icha Paradise. If he is going to have to seduce women then maybe Jiraiya's book will help."

Kakashi said "Yes sir....what about if the Naruto fails to get the woman the fox wants."

The third said "If it comes down to it then....I will use that jutsu on Naruto, Ayame, and the child if it is born at the same time."

Kakashi looked down and said "I understand."

The third said "Well lets go see him and get on to more exciting things."

Around 20 minutes after Naruto left the office the third walks out with Kakashi who glanced at Naruto with one eye and the third said "You ready to go Naruto. This is Kakashi by the way." who was back reading his book

Naruto nods and said "Its a pleasure to meet you sensei."

Kakashi said "Hmm, did you say something." making Naruto face fault before he got up and ran and caught up with the other 2 and they walked down to the basement and then to a set of tunnels and soon came across a section that looked like barracks and Naruto asked "What is this place."

The third said "ANBU Torture and Interrogation division." as they approached a desk.

When they got there an ANBU in a cat mask said "What can I do for you Hokage-sama."

The third said "I need Ibiki please."

The ANBU nods and pressed a button on the desk.

A few moments later Ibiki walks out of a door and he saw the third and said "What can I do for you Hokage-sama."

The third asked "Have you made any progress on Mizuki yet."

Ibiki frowned and said "No, hes still closed lip."

The third said "Can you show us to where he is."

Ibiki glanced at Naruto and the third said "its important."

Ibiki said "Very well. Follow me." as he walked back through the door and then to a steel door and said "hes passed out right now."

The third looked at Naruto and asked "Will it work if their asleep."

Naruto said "I don't know if it will work or not but we can try."

Ibiki looked confused and the third said "Ibiki. I want you to go in there with Naruto and Kakashi here and make sure Mizuki cant attack Naruto but let Naruto touch Mizuki."

Ibiki asked "Why sir. Whats this all about."

The third said "We will explain it in your office OK."

Ibiki said "Very well." as he opened the door and he walked in followed by Kakashi and then Naruto.

Naruto walked over and he placed his hand on Mizuki arm and felt a tingle and he thought "Mizuki_, you here."_

S. Mizuki appeared and said "**yeah."**

Naruto smiled and said "It worked." as he walked out of the room.

Ibiki frowned and Kakashi followed eying Naruto. After being taken to Ibiki office Ibiki asked "What was that about back there."

The third said "Because of recent events Ibiki, Naruto here has acquired a bloodline that is perfect for interrogation. Naruto, if you would."

Naruto nods and held out his arm and one of the silver bracelets shot out and formed into Mizuki and Kakashi and Ibiki got into defensive positions and the third said "Relax, its basically a clone of Mizuki but under Naruto control."

Both men relaxed a little but kept an eye on S. Mizuki and Naruto asked "So what do you want to know."

The third asked "What is it Mizuki was planning to do with the scroll.

Naruto asked and S Mizuki said "**Orochimaru contacted me 3 years ago and told me he would give me power if I would spy for him. I was planning on giving him the forbidden scroll in exchange for letting me join his village."**

Ibiki was shocked as was Kakashi and the third asked "How did you get in contact with Orochimaru."

S Mizuki said "**He originally contacted me after he saw me kill one of my teammates who had been wounded. He told me about his village he was creating and about how weak the leaf village was. He also gave me a list of ingredients plus the location of one of his labs to allow me to get a version of the curse seal."**

Naruto asked "How long were you planning on using me to steal the scroll."

S Mizuki said "**Since before I joined the academy. I saw how easy it was to manipulate you so I sabotaged all your test and put genjutsu over your books and test so you would fail. Then I just had to wait for the right moment."**

The third asked "Where is Orochimaru."

S Mizuki said "**He is the Otokage of the hidden sound village**."

Ibiki asked "How do you know hes still there."

S Mizuki said "**I give updates to his little spy here in the village every couple of weeks. A Gennin.**"

The third asked "Who is he."

S Mizuki said "**No clue. He always has a mask when he comes to me. I asked him once how he stayed undetected so long and he said he was a Gennin.**"

The third asked "Is there anything else we should know about Orochimaru or you."

S Mizuki said "**The lab is 3 miles south of the old Chunnin testing arena in a cave and hes planning to destroy the leaf soon which is why I was wanting to get out of here. Thats all I know**." as he dissolved back into metal and went back to Naruto arm.

Ibiki asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Its called a polymorph."

The third frowned and said "OK Ibiki, I want you to use this information and see what you can get from Mizuki. I am also ordering you not to tell anyone about this. This is now an SSS rank secret that can only be spoken of by me or Naruto. Got it."

Ibiki said "Sure but may I ask, exactly what is going on. How did he do that."

Naruto frowned and the third said "The fox fearing for Naruto survival and in turn his own because he was fooled by Mizuki gave Naruto a bloodline that makes it impossible for him to be lied to and also give him an extra set of bodies to help protect him."

Ibiki said "Interesting. Perhaps we can test his abilities against others we have trouble cracking in the future sir. Save us a bunch of time."

The third said "Perhaps but that could show people Naruto bloodline and if that info on it comes out then it could cause a war because everyone will fear he could steal their secrets."

Ibiki said "We will work something out but I won't tell anyone."

The third nods and said "Naruto, that does bring another good point though. You know have access to a lot of classified information that could cause a lot of trouble for a lot of people. I do not want you telling anyone what you might discover with it besides myself or Kakashi here."

Kakashi said "That is something I have also been thinking about Naruto. Since you now have access to multiple jutsu from the people you copy I don't want you to try any jutsu without asking myself or the Hokage first. I also do not want you to learn my personal jutsu. It is something I spent a lot of time to create and it is very dangerous."

Naruto said "Hey, I never asked for this. I was perfectly happy with suicide as an alternative to this. It's doesn't actually teach me any jutsu, at least not the way you think it would. Everyone I have touched so far has told me that my chakra control is so bad right now that they actually can't teach me anything until it approves. I been working on tree climbing with Kagebunshin aiding me but it will take time. Once I get my chakra control were I can learn something I can have them give me a list of jutsu they could teach me and I could run that list by either of you so that way you know what I am learning."

Kakashi said "Very well. I can accept that if you will honor your word."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and then at the Sandaime and said "HEY. I never broke my promise to anyone. I am more worried about you and jiji here breaking your word to me. I give you my word that I won't learn any jutsu unless instructed by either of you."

The third frowned and said "What about the information you now have."

Naruto said "Same thing. I won't say anything about anything.........unless someone like Danzo tries to hurt someone else close to me like he murdered my mother."

Kakashi eyes went wide and he looked at the Sandaime and said "You told me she died in child birth."

The third frowned and looked at Naruto ignoring Kakashi and asked "What do you plan to do about Danzo, Naruto."

Naruto looked down and said "If it was just me I was worried about then I would kill him myself but since I have someone depending on me I won't go after him.......but if he comes after me or them then all bets are off."

The third closed his eyes and said "Very well. I believe that is all for now. Kakashi, you know what you need to do as I have things to prepare for. Everything that was said here is an SSS rank secret. I will see you both later." as he shushined away.

Kakashi said "Well this is all interesting. Come, I know the perfect place to get what you need." as he placed his hands on Naruto shoulder and shushined away.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the Kimono for Naruto as well as getting his hair trimmed to where it was still spiky but not as wild as before making him look more like his father they both arrived at Ayame house and found the Sandaime along with Teuchi there and Teuchi said "Let me get her for you kid." with a smile on his face as he walked into the back.

Naruto stood next to Kakashi as the Sandaime stood in front of them and a couch drew their attention and Naruto breath hitched as he saw Ayame walking in a white silk wedding dress that hugged her curves perfectly and she had light make-up on her face.

Naruto whispered 'wow' as he looked at her and Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought "_He looks like his father when he saw Kushina in her wedding dress."_ as Teuchi handed Ayame hand to Naruto.

The Sandaime said "We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage, if anyone has any reason for them not to, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone glared at Kakashi who sweat dropped and said "What."

Ayame said "Proceed Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nods and said "Since there are no objections I hereby offer you each this." as he pulled out a white dagger and held it out with flat hands.

Naruto blinked at it and Kakashi whispered in his ear "_Ninja make vows to each other in blood. Cut your hand with the dagger and make your vow of love and loyalty to her and then offer her the dagger. If she accepts your vows then she will do the same and offer you the dagger back. If you accept hers then offer the dagger back to the Hokage."_

Naruto nods and takes the dagger cuts his hand and said "I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, vow to do everything I can to protect you, love you, honor you, and make your life as great as I can. I will cherish each moment with you and never leave your side." as he offered the dagger like the Sandaime did.

Ayame took the dagger and cut her hand and said "I Ayame Ichiruka accept your vow and promise to protect you, love you, honor you, bear your children and live each day of my life with you by my side and in my heart." as she offered the dagger to Naruto who took it and offered it to the Hokage.

The Hokage sent some chakra into the dagger and it dissolved into gold and the wounds on Naruto and Ayame hands began to heal and a small leaf symbol appeared on their ring finger though only half appear with the matching other half appeared on their new spouse. The Sandaime said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Naruto smiled and he kissed Ayame who returned the kiss and after they broke apart the Sandaime held out a piece of paper and said "Just sign this and everything will be legal."

Naruto signed it and Ayame did as well putting Namikaze as her last name and Naruto asked "What now."

Ayame grabbed his hand and said "Follow me." as she lead him toward the hall and her room but before she left she shot a look at the Sandaime and gave a small nod.

After Naruto and Ayame went into her room and the door closed Kakashi who saw the nod turned to the Sandaime who looked at Teuchi and Teuchi was covered in smoke and there was an ANBU standing there and the Sandaime said "Are you ready."

A female voice said "Yes Hokage-sama." as she was covered in smoke and appeared as Ayame.

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime when Ayame came back out and said "He's ready." as she pulled a house coat over herself.

The other Ayame went down the hall and found Naruto on the bed with his hands tied to the bed post and a blindfold over his eyes and said "Ayame, are you there."

'Ayame' said "Yes Naruto-kun, I just forgot to tell dad something important, are you ready for me."

Naruto said "Always my love."

'Ayame' walked over taking off her cloths and crawled up on top of Naruto who felt her already on him and he started to say something when she put her finger to his lips and said "Shh....let me do this tonight my love." as she put his hard member in her and began to move in ways to give him pleasure as well as a quick release.

An hour later 'Ayame' came walking out of the bedroom with Naruto who blinked as he looked at Ayame and 'Ayame' and said "What the hell."

Ayame asked "Did it work."

'Ayame' went up in smoke shocking Naruto showing a woman in ANBU cloths who said "Yes."

Naruto growled and said "What the hells going on."

Ayame looked at the Sandaime who said "Is Kyuubi listening Naruto."

Naruto frowned and thought "_Hey fox, you hearing this."_

Kyuubi growled and the next thing Naruto knew he felt extreme pain in his stomach and he fell to the floor while Ayame screamed "NARUTO." as Kakashi moved over to Naruto who leaned back and began to scream in pain as his flesh around his stomach burned.

The Sandaime said "Get him to the Hospital now Kakashi, Cheetah, goto ANBU headquarters and wait for orders from me and do not tell anyone about what you saw or done tonight."

Cheetah said "Hai Hokage-sama." as she left in a swirl of leaves and Kakashi was gone with Naruto.

Ayame had tears in her eyes as Teuchi ran out of the kitchen to her and hugged her and said "Have faith baby, every things going to be OK."

Ayame grabbed her dad and cried even harder in his shoulder as the Sandiame closed his eyes and thought "_I'm sorry."_ as he shushined away.

At that moment a shock wave of demon chakra was felt all across the village scaring most of the adults who knew what it was they felt.

In the hospital Kakashi was standing guard over Naruto as several doctors worked on him as the Sandaime walked into the room and said "Report."

A doctor said "It appears that you were right Hokage-sama. All traces of the Kyuubi are now gone from his body. The seal finished it's job."

The Sandaime said "Thank you doctors...will he be OK."

Another doctor said "He is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion sir and has some scaring on his stomach that we can heal once he recovers some chakra. His body seems to have slowed down to normal human healing also sir. Other then that I do not see anything to worry about sir."

The Sandaime said "Good, you may leave and please be quite about what has happened. I plan to make a public announcement tomorrow."

The doctors all left and after they were gone Kakashi asked "How."

The Sandaime said "The Kyuubi outsmarted himself. He gave away the key to his destruction. The bloodline Naruto and Ayame shares makes a copy of a person in every way. Ayame has a copy of Naruto with a Kyuubi inside of him. While we were waiting I asked her to bring that Naruto out and I asked what would happen if Kyuubi broke his word and some other woman Naruto slept with besides Ayame became pregnant. A demons word is bonding and if they break it their own power destroys them. By having Ayame play along making it where Naruto could not see or touch her by blindfolding him and tying him up he was unable to tell that the person he was having sex with was not Ayame since she came in the room with him and Cheetah was under a henge. Kyuubi wasn't worried about making Naruto sterile for Ayame like he would for someone else and Cheetah used a fertility jutsu to insure she would become pregnant thus making Kyuubi break his word and destroy himself."

Kakashi said "I see. What if it wouldn't of worked."

The Sandaime said "I was prepared to use THAT jutsu if I had to."

Kakashi said "I understand...what now sir."

The Sandaime said "You, Neko, and Hebi will be on guard duty for him until he recovers. Let no one see him without my permission besides his wife."

Kakashi said "Right." as he sat down and pulled out his book and the Sandaime shushined away.

That night the Sandaime had several complaints about 'the demon' so he did not get much sleep. The next morning at 8 am the people of Konoha were standing in front of the Hokage tower being informed about an important meeting.

The Sandaime walked out onto the Hokage tower and said "People of Konoha." using a voice amplifier jutsu to get their attention.

The people quited and he said "Now before I tell you all why I called this meeting I want to make one thing very clear. I have ANBU placed inside the crowd ready to strike if I am interrupted. This is to important of an announcement to have some IDIOT who thinks he knows something speak out and make everyone miss the important information I called you here about."

At this everyone was tense as they saw ANBU in their uniform every so many feet. Even the ninja were tense over this. The Sandaime said "Now the reason I called this meeting is to inform the village the Seal the Yondaime Hokage used to stop the Kyuubi has finished it's job and successfully killed the Kyuubi last night. That was the backlash you all felt."

At this murmurs began to go through the crowd when an exploding tag went off right above the crowd thrown by the Sandaime himself scaring the shit out of everyone.

The Sandaime said "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERUPTING ME. THE NEXT TIME IT WILL BE 20 OF THOSE AND I WON'T SET IF OFF EARLY."

The Sandaime saw he now had everyones attention and he said "Good, now there are a few things that I want to clear up. The location the Kyuubi was stored all these years is not to be mentioned ever again. Anyone who does will be killed immediately because the prison survived holding and executing the Kyuubi as the prison was entrusted by the Yondaime to do. Any attempt to harm or destroy the prison will result in the same penalty as attacking me....instant death.......It has been 15 years since the nightmare that was the Kyuubi graced our steps. In all those years the Kyuubi was never able to harm anyone even when some of you tried to release the Kyuubi by destroying it's prison." earning gasp from the younger generation.

The Sandaime said "Now I know that some of our younger citizens are wondering what we are all talking about. The truth is the Kyuubi could not be killed immediately by the Yondaime so he was forced to seal it in a special prison that would take the power of the Kyuubi away from it and then like it did last night destroy the Kyuubi. I passed a law saying no one was to know about the sealing of the Kyuubi because people tried to destroy the prison that was holding the Kyuubi thinking that they could destroy the Kyuubi but in truth that could have released the demon back out to destroy us. The Yondaime did kill the Kyuubi like you were all told, just not in a single night. The Kyuubi was to powerful to take out in one punch so he had to be taken out over years. For this I personally thank the Yondaime for choosing such a wise location to seal the demon and also I think all the people of Konoha should at least show gratitude....at least without breaking my law that is. Now I have a team trying to repair the prison back to it's former glory and it maybe some time before you can show your respect to the prison so I urge you, remember the ones that you lost defeating the Kyuubi and honor those who stood up for our village during that crises. From our greatest leader, to our smallest child doing what he or she could. Your all dismissed." as he turned and walked back inside.

After his speech the people were subdued by what they heard and saw and many opinions changed that day.

When the Sandaime walked in his office he was surprised to see a doctor from the night before standing there and he asked "Yes, what is it."

The doctor said "It appears that Naruto didn't get off Scott free like we originally though Hokage-sama. It appears Kyuubi was able to get one last attack on him sir."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "What do you mean doctor."

The doctor said "His chakra network sir. Kyuubi rewired it before it died."

The Sandaime asked "What do you mean rewired."

The doctor said "You know how the heart is the main producer of Chakra in the body, where it mixes the physical and mental energies right."

The Sandaime nods and the doctor said "The Kyuubi made it where Naruto chakra network is not mixed in his heart any longer."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "Then if it's not his heart where does his chakra mix. He can still use chakra can't he."

The doctor said "At first we were afraid that he couldn't until his lady friend Ayame came to visit him. She kissed him passionately sir when he awoke and we had a Hyuuga looking at his chakra network at that moment and it appears that his chakra network is now connected to his reproductive organs."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Come again."

The doctor said "Basically sir....if he runs low on chakra, in order for him to restore it he will have to have sex sir."

The Sandaime slammed his head in his desk and thought "_Naruto right, the fox was a pervert till the end."_ and said "I see....other then that is he alright."

The doctor said "Yes. After Kakashi-san told us to let the couple have some time alone about an hour later Naruto had enough chakra to have his scars on his stomach healed sir and the whiskers marks on his face are gone now as well sir."

The Sandaime said "Good. I want this classified doctor. Naruto had hard enough already and deserves some peace and happiness."

The doctor said "I agree sir."

The Sandaime said "Good, let me know when Naruto is ready to be released."

The doctor said "Of coarse Hokage-sama, good day." as he turned and left.

The Sandiame thought "_Now what the hell do I do. If Naruto goes on an out of town mission and runs low on chakra he going to need someone to have sex with. Damn it, more paperwork and headaches. Even when your not hear you still cause me trouble Naruto."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the academy Iruka walked into the classroom and said "Hello my former students. Today you all will be assigned your team and go out in the world as shinobi of the leaf village.....however there are a few of you who have yet to be placed because of recent events. Ino, Sakura, Hinata...all 3 of you are to report to the Hokage office immediately. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, will come back this afternoon at 1 to learn your teams. Now onto the rest of the teams." as Iruka started to name the teams as those who were told to leave left.

A few minutes later Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were standing in front of the Hokage secretary and she looked at them and said "Please wait over there for the rest to arrive."

The girls sat down and a few minutes later Tenten walked in and was told to sit with them and then Kurenai, Yuugao, Anko and Ayame all walked up and the secretary said "Alright ladies, you may all go inside now."

As the 4 teens and 4 adults walked into the Hokage office the Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah, thank you for coming ladies. Just a moment please." as he flashed through hand signs and the room glowed green sealing the room off.

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe and said "Now I am sure most of you are wondering why you are here. The reason is I need help with a small problem I have. As you all know our village has had several legendary ninja. The yellow flash, the white fang, the professor, the Sannins....the list goes on and on but currently Konoha doesn't have any legends that could boost the moral of our ninja and draw in the attention of potential clients and also make other villages nervous about attacking our village. Now we currently don't have to worry about any wars but I'm from the old school of thinking of being prepared and not needing then needing and not having. As such I am thinking about creating a new team of legendary ninja and I have one already selected but I am wanting a team of legends like the Sannins, not a single legend so that is where you ladies come in. Tenten....you have impressed me with your weapon skills and because of the nature of the team I am thinking of creating you would be a valuable asset....however there is a small problem that could arise with the other teammate I have already selected. I want you to read this scroll and know that everything in it is an S-rank secret so you must not ever tell a soul about what it says under penalty of death. Do you understand."

Tenten said "Hai Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nods and said "Then please review this document and reserve any questions until later. When you finish I want you to consider if you could meet the requirement that might be needed on your behalf."

Tenten took the scroll and began to read and her eyes got wide and then continued to read with narrowed eyes and then she said "Son of a...." as she continued to read the truth about Naruto, his life, the Kyuubi, what it did to his chakra network and his current medical condition and requirement.

After she finished she rolled the scroll up and handed the scroll back to the Sandaime and she put her hands to her face and rubbed it several times and the Sandaime asked "So do you think you could fill in that requirement."

Tenten looked at him and took several breaths and said "I wasn't expecting something like that for a few years sir to be honest....but I am a Kunoichi and will do what I must to serve my village."

The Sandaime said "I am not asking you to do it for the village and I will not order it either. It is a choice that you will have to live with and it is your decision."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Does me being placed on that team require it or is it optional."

The Sandaime said "Optional but off all the Gennin here you are the only one who faced combat before and knows what to at least expect so if it came down to the two options listed there could you put aside your feelings to do it."

Tenten bit her lip and after several moments said "Yes sir, I won't let a com rad die if I can save them."

The Sandaime said "Thank you Tenten, most of the next part of the meeting does not concern you but you may sit and observe since because of the nature of what you now know you can help me to pick the third member. Please sit back over by the Jounin's and observe."

Tenten nods and walk over and stood beside Ayame and the Sandaime said "Now that I have 2 members selected I am looking for a third member. Anko, please step forward and read your file here and the highlighted sections. Those I am declassified for this meeting but the not highlighted parts are still classified."

Anko nods and step forward and said "Alright gaki, the names Anko, special Jounin, specialty is assassination, poisons, and torture and interrogation. My mission are 72 D-rank, 86 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank and 40 X-rank missions." as she closed the file.

The Sandaime said "Thank you Anko, Yuugao, please come forward and do the same as Anko." as he pulled out a file.

Yuugao walked over and said "My name is Yuugao, ANBU captain. Specialty is Kenjutsu, stealth, and infiltration. My missions are 56 D-rank, 60 C-rank, 269 B-rank, 40 A-rank and 25 X-rank." as she handed the file to the Sandaime.

Naruto motioned to Kurenai who walked over and said "My name is Kurenai, Jounin. Specialty is Genjutsu, tracking, and seduction. Mission status are 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank and 76 X-rank missions." as she hands the file back to the Hokage.

After they were done the Sandaime said "Now are there any questions about what you just heard."

Sakura asked "What about her. I mean we didn't hear anything on her."

Ino said "She's a waitress Sakura. I don't know why she's here."

The Sandaime coughed and said "Actually you are only partially correct as to that Ino. She is a waitress but she is also listed as a high Chunnin level ninja but she's a specialist under the control of the Fire-lord, not the village itself. A nearly unknown fact is all Ramen chefs in the land of fire are ninja. This is so in case of war where there is a shortage of food they can run their stands to feed the people and defend the stands from thieves and enemy ninja so the civilians don't die from starvation....as for why she is here. She is here to observe you and report on the other member of the team I have already selected being a trusted friend. Now are there any other questions."

Tenten said "Yes Hokage-sama, I got one. What are X-rank missions as I've never heard of them."

Each of the Gennin girls blinked and looked at the Sandaime and the Hokage said "X-rank missions are Kunoichi only missions which is usually a seduction mission. Kurenai here is the last one of the group here to complete a seduction mission which was this week in fact before she left ANBU."

Ayame eyes got wide at this and Kurenai who saw her turn to her slowly nods and Ayame looked at Kurenai stomach questioningly and Kurenai shook her head no and Ayame nods.

The Sandaime said "Now....the reason I had these ladies tell you about themselves and their mission is because I want you to think for a few moments about what you heard they are skilled in and what type of missions they had and I want you to think about yourself and I mean really think about yourself and try to classify your skills and what type of Kunoichi you are planning to be in the future and when you have decided I want you to tell me what you think you are. Based on those answers if you answer me truthfully will determine what teams you will be placed on and know that I have reports from not only your teachers but other ninja in our village who have observed you and given me their estimates on you so I need to not only see if you are responsible enough to know your own skills and limits but also if you are motivated enough to follow through on your career choice. Answer when ready and please don't give an answer on what you think your peers see you as but be honest with yourself.'

A few minutes later Hinata stepped forward and the Sandaime said "Yes Hinata."

Hinata stuttered and said "I...I am a scout....my bloodline allows me to see long distances and I only have my family Taijutsu."

The Sandaime said "I agree. Being from the main branch you are very limited and while I expected such an answer from you I wanted you to admit it for yourself. You teammates are Shino and Kiba. You may leave but please keep everything that you have seen or heard today a secret. You may go."

Hinata bowed and said "Hai." as she left.

Ino walked forward after Hinata left and said "I guess I would be an interrogation because of my bloodline but I also have herbal knowledge and maybe seduction also....I do have the best figure out of all the girls our age."

Sakura glared at Ino and if they had been anywhere else she would have said something and the Sandaime looked at Ino and quickly pulled out a scroll and wrote on it and after a few moments said "Read this and tell me could you do it today." as he handed the scroll to her.

Ino opened the scroll and read

**An enemy ninja uses a kinjutsu on your teammate and after capturing the ninja and getting the information about the jutsu out of his head to save your teammates life you discover that the jutsu rewired your teammates chakra network making it where his heart no longer could produce chakra and since everyone uses chakra to live your teammate is dying from chakra exhaustion. You learn that the jutsu rewired your teammates chakra network through his reproductive organs instead of his heart. In theory the only way to save your teammates life is to have sex with him. You also learn there is no way to reverse the jutsu effect so your teammate life is now constantly in danger. What would you do in this situation and what would you suggest for your teammates ****career**** and life."**

Ino started to say something when the Sandaime said "Kurenai, please put a genjutsu on Sakura so she can't here Ino answer in case I have to ask her the same question."

Kurenai nods and said "Don't worry Sakura, I'll make you see a field of flowers and birds chirping in the background until Ino done." as the world around Sakura changed to that of what Kurenai said.

After Kurenai nods the Sandaime looked at Ino and said "Well."

Ino said "What if there was another woman on the mission."

The Sandaime said "Normal teams are 2 males and one female so please use that as an assumption to answer the question Ino and please be honest."

Ino said "But why. There is no such jutsu right." as she looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime coughed and said "I actually have a ninja under my command in that situation Ino. It is a very valid question and I need an honest answer. If your teammate was in that situation what would you do."

Ino bit her lip and asked "Why are you asking me this sir."

The Sandaime said "You said you might be a seduction expert as well. I need to know if you are being honest with yourself or if you were trying to tease Sakura. With the way you are right now, what would you do if you were teamed up with a teammate who was hit with that jutsu."

Ino said "Um.....I guess I could do it till we got back to Konoha sir."

The Sandaime said "And then what....what if it was Sasuke, or Shikamaru, or Choji, or your sensei or even Naruto, the dead-last of your class. What would you say after they got back to Konoha. Should they quit being a ninja, should they continue but be given another teammate to look after them....what do you think is their option and what would you do."

Ino crossed her arms and thought for several moments as Tenten thought "_I see where he is coming from and I didn't think about it that way but I agree." _

Ino said "I.....dad told me that your teammates are your family....you don't get rid of your family or replace them. You help them.....I...If it was what I had to do then I would do it....I wouldn't like it but I would accept it."

The Sandaime nods and said "Very well...Kurenai, release Sakura."

Kurenai dispelled the Genjutsu and Sakura looked around and the Sandaime asked "So have you decided on what type of Kunoichi you are Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I don't have a set type sir because I have nothing to make me special besides perfect chakra control."

The Sandaime said "I see....Sakura, why did you become a ninja."

Sakura started to open her mouth but stopped and said "I...I originally wanted to be a ninja because I wanted to be the first one in my family Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nods and said "Do you still feel that way."

Sakura thought a moment and said "Hai Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime pulled out a scroll and began to write on it and he handed the scroll to her and said "Sakura Haruno. I am having you replace Tenten on team 9. I am also having you assigned as a apprentice at the Hospital to begin learning medical jutsu. With your chakra control you would be perfect for a medic nin and Team 9 is a assault team so the chance of member of their team being injured are higher then normal. With a medic on the team the chance of not only the success of the mission but also the safe return of all members is increased. Your team is at training ground 12 and Gai, you new sensei will contact you with information on when and where to meet your medic sensei. Do you understand."

Sakura said "Yes Hokage-sama but.....what team is Sasuke-kun on."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Sakura....I am only going to say this once. If you want to be a Kunoichi be a Kunoichi....if you only want to impress a boy then give me you Hiate and quite wasting everyones time. It's your choice."

At this all the woman in the room were shocked and Sakura said "Sir....while I do wish to someday be with Sasuke-kun I also want to be a Kunoichi."

The Sandaime said "Very well, you are dismissed to meet your new team and sensei."

Sakura said "Hai Hokage-sama." as she bowed and looked at Ino and left.

After she was gone the Sandaime wrote something and said "Kurenai, please take this to Iruka at the academy and go meet your team. Team 7 will be Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi."

Kurenai said "Hai Hokage-sama but...what about Asuma. I was under the impression he was taking a team."

The Sandaime said "I was originally planning to reform the InoShikaCho team and have him lead them but because of the recent events I am instead forming a CIA team."

Kurenai said "Very well Hokage-sama." as she took the note and left in a swirl of leaves.

After she was gone the Sandaime said "Would you please bring in your husband now Ayame."

Ayame said "Hai Hokage-sama." as she turned and walked over to a door on the side of the room and went in and a few moments later returned with Naruto who was leaning on her with an arm over her shoulder and a hand supporting his stomach making Ino wide eyed hearing the word husband and seeing Naruto.

Ayame helped Naruto over to a chair and the Sandaime said "Now ladies, I would like to introduce the new team 10 consisting of Naruto, Ino and Tenten."

Tenten looked Naruto up and down and asked "Pardon me Hokage-sama but how long will it take Naruto to recover from his injuries."

The Sandaime said "The doctors said he should be ready in 3 days but with the death of the Kyuubi his body still in shock."

Ino eyes got wide and said "Kyuubi..." as she looked at Naruto.

The Sandaime sighed and then explained to Ino about where the Kyuubi was sealed, the Yondaime's wish, the fact Naruto was in fact the Yondaime's son, about Naruto not even knowing he had the Kyuubi and the way the villagers treated him, Mizuki trying to kill him as well as the fact Naruto and Ayame are married and expecting a child.

He concluded "And so after Naruto and Ayame were married and they had their actual honeymoon Naruto bloodline he received from his mother we believe activated and transfered over to Ayame as well....It maybe the fact Kyuubi was in him or it maybe something that passed along she got to help protect her and the unborn child but we don't know since it's basically a new bloodline and all we have been able to gather on it is what we have already tested. As such it will be as great of an aid as your family jutsu in helping to get information."

Ino was gaping and Tenten was still surprised even though she read all of it earlier and Ino said "Who would have guessed."

Naruto said "Yeah.....so can I trust you with my family secrets Ino."

Ino said "Yeah, you been through enough and I want to tell you thank you for protecting us all these years Naruto."

Naruto smiled and looked at Tenten who said "Hey, I seal shit all the time. I know the difference between a scroll and the kunai inside it....thanks though and I will keep your secret and help if needed." with a knowing look which made Naruto look down and Ayame to put her hand on his shoulder.

The Sandaime coughed and said "Well I am glad to see you both are accepting but Tenten is already aware of this so it is time I told you also Ino....remember the question I had you read."

Ino nods and the Sandaime said "When Kyuubi was dying in a last act of revenge to try and kill Naruto he used what chakra he could to rewire his chakra network to try and kill him.....he was the ninja I was talking about I have under me...."

Ino eyes got wide and said "Naruto....he has to have sex to get chakra."

Ayame said "Mostly true....Since the Kyuubi death the doctors have been running all kinds of test to make sure the fox was really gone and we have had a Hyuuga watch his chakra network and we have found that it's not the actual having sex that is what produces chakra but it's when the blood flow in his reproductive organs increases that the chakra network starts. We've tested with letting him read some adult books, hand jobs, blow jobs, and sex."

Naruto said "Now I know how a fish feels like at a market." as he grumbled as Ayame rubbed his shoulder.

She looked at the girls and said "If the porns that he's reading excites him then it would be enough to keep him alive without any other form of activities but it has to be something to keep him excited so when he's not excited he's slowly using his chakra and it's not being replaced. Because of how large his chakra reserves are if he was nearly out of chakra then he would need to get a hand job over and over again for about 7 days straight to completely recharge him. A blow job would have to be 4 days to completely recharge him but no male can go that long under that kind of conditions and this would cause damage to his reproductive system that would result in his death. Sex takes about 4 hours to completely recharge him though which is why the Sandaime was mentioning toward it the most. While you are in the village as long as I am able to until it becomes to dangerous for the baby I will make it where you won't have to worry about helping him."

The Sandaime said "Also I should point out that I have Anko here as one of your sensei and she actually likes these type of missions. All 3 of you ladies will receive a S-rank mission pay every 3 months once you start leaving the village for doing this."

Naruto said "I...I want to say I'm sorry about this and I never wanted this to happen and if any of you want to back out I....I'll either stay in the village or retire from being a ninja. I don't want you to have to do something you all don't want."

Anko said "Shut it Gaki. The Sandaime hasn't finished filling in the girls on all this yet and they will learn that you are doing them a favor so let him speak."

The Sandaime said "She's right. When you reach 16 and Chunnin rank the chance that you might receive and X-ranked mission is possible. If you decide you are OK with this team I will make it where this team will stay together until all 3 of you become Jounin and neither of you will have to do any X-ranked missions outside of the village since this will be basically an X-rank mission unless you request to do one. So does anyone have anything to say."

Naruto started to open his mouth when Ayame put her hand over his mouth and said "Quite. Nobody wants to see you play the Emo card. Your my ball of sunshine and I don't like seeing you look depress. The fox may have gave you a black eye and knocked you down but your the one who came up with a sword and kicked his ass all the way back to hell."

Naruto gave Ayame a WTF look and Ino and Tenten both burst out laughing and Tenten said "I accept this Team Hokage-sama and all the responsibilities that go with it."

Ino looked at Naruto and Ayame and smirked before she said "One question, how is he."

Ayame smirked and said "You know that model they show to Kunoichi in the academy when they teach us those birth control jutsu, double the length and triple the width and know we ran test from 8 am yesterday to 6 pm with only 2, 30 minute breaks to eat in between."

Both girls eyes got wide as Naruto blushed and Anko said in a sickening sweet voice "Really.....Hokage-sama, thank you for remembering my birthday. I'm going to enjoy my _present."_ as she looked at Naruto who shivered

Yuugao coughed and said "Before Anko tries to have her way with him sir perhaps you should finish explaining the training."

The third coughed and said "Thank you Yuugao. Now Anko here will be your sensei while leaving the village for mission but inside the village you will actually have 4 sensei. Yuugao will be teaching you all Kenjutsu and teaching Ino and Tenten stealth and infiltration. Naruto already has ANBU level stealth skills when he wants to use them and he will be forced to use them more in the future. With Naruto and Ino bloodlines they both will be getting trained by Ibiki, the head of our ANBU black ops and the head of Torture and Interrogation, Your father Ino will also be working with you on that. While this is happening Anko will be training Tenten in less known weapons for her to increase her skills as well as several jutsu that go with weapons to make them even deadlier with some trap skills that are known to ANBU. Anko will also be teaching Ino about poisons that go with her herbal knowledge and seduction."

Naruto asked "What about me. I mean what do you plan for me. It seems like you trying to make Ino into another Anko and Tenten into another Yuugao."

Sarutobi said "In a since you are correct but by the time both Ino and Tenten reach the same age as those 2 I plan for them to be better then they were....after all the next generation always has to surpass the one before it....I will be your 4th teacher. With your chakra reserves Naruto you are a Ninjutsu user by default. I plan to teach you every jutsu I know. I also plan to teach Tenten several jutsu that will aid her with her weapons as well as what to do if she ever faces a wind user since her thrown weapons will become useless against a wind user. I also plan to teach Ino several offensive and defensive jutsu as well as some genjutsu skills as well as having both girls learn medical jutsu. I know that Jiraiya plans to have you sign the Toad contract when he comes as well as teaching you your fathers signature jutsu the Rasengan."

Ayame said "Pardon me for asking Hokage-sama, I can understand where you think Naruto would be a primary assault type and how Ino would be mid range support and Tenten as long range support but why are you really putting this much effort into this team. I mean you didn't put this much effort into the Sannins from what the history books I read."

The Sandaime said "Your right. I am preparing these 3 for 3 very specific jobs. What I can't tell you yet and I want these 3 to prove they are what I believe they are. If I am right they will make the Sannin look like a couple of lucky Chunnin when they are done."

The Gennin were shocked as they heard this and Ino said "But why us and why not Sasuke-kun as well. I mean why don't you have him train with us."

The Sandaime said "Ino, answer me this. Besides Sasuke family name what is so great about Sasuke that you think he deserves this chance more then one of you."

Ino said "He was the rookie of the year, he's alway been the best out of everyone in our class."

The Sandaime said "Ino, today you have been given a lot of S-rank secrets that you could be devastating to our village if it got out. You will also uncover in your training a lot of other information that is classified. While Sasuke may seem to you as if he is the best of the best there are things that you do not have access to about him and his clan.....there is a secret that I know about the Uchiha clan that if it ever came out the people of this village would call for Sasuke death. While the civilian and council members see Sasuke as some kind of royalty the ninja of our village see him as nothing more then another thief and traitor just waiting for the right moment to betray our village."

Ino said "But Sasuke not a traitor or a thief."

The Sandaime said "Your right, he's not a traitor now but because of his quest to kill his brother, I had your own father enter Sasuke mind and he believes that if someone offered Sasuke power to kill his brother, Sasuke would betray our village and as for the thief part....The Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, copies the ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and genjutsu of other ninja....both enemies and allies. With what I just told you I can't take the chance that your father is right so Sasuke is going to be watched by his new sensei who is going to try and get him to show more loyalty to the village but it is up to him to do so. Perhaps sometime in the future one of you decide to switch teams or become injured and can't continue and I may chose him if he proves himself but for now I can't in good faith take the chance. If you plan to follow your fathers footsteps then you need to realize that just because someone seems good doesn't mean they are and just because someone seems bad doesn't mean they are.....Look at Naruto here. Most of the village fear him and yet he was saving the village. The village also praises Sasuke but like I told you, if Sasuke doesn't change then he could become a danger to our village....do you understand."

Ino frowned and said "Yes Hokage-sama. I understand but I think it's wrong."

The Sandaime said "Every day Ino I have to send Shinobi and Kunoichi on mission that I feel are wrong for the good of the village. What I am asking of you and Tenten here to help Naruto is wrong of me to do but I see the potential Naruto has to be a great ninja and perhaps a Hokage. Naruto is a kind spirit who only wants to protect those who are precious to him but I am going to turn him into a person who can kill hundreds of men in an hour. I see in you Ino someone who enjoys life and laughing but I am going to have you learn to basically break a person mind, body, and spirit. Then there is Tenten. She dreams of showing woman can be just as strong as men and wants to be recognized as the greatest weapon user in the village but I'm going to teach her to do things with weapons that will scare her for the rest of her life and make her even afraid at looking at a weapon in her hands because she knows what she can do with it. The things I plan for your 3 future is wrong of me to do and it may destroy each of you but for the good of this village I have to do it so others won't have to go through with what you 3 will. That is what the difference between being a ninja and being a legend. A Legend does what has to be done. If you 3 survive to be my age you 3 will be legends."

All 3 teens were subdued by what they heard and the Sandaime said "Well that is all I have for today. Everything you have seen and heard is classified and only 10 people in the entire village know of Naruto and Ayame wedding and the fact they are expecting. It is very important that information remains a secret because Naruto has a lot of people who still don't trust him because of the Kyuubi and also if people find out he's the Yondaime son then other countries might try to kill him and any family he has to get revenge on his father. Now Anko would like to test both of you ladies so go ahead and begin with her since it will be a few days before Naruto is ready to join you. As for you Naruto I have a scroll here with several books on chakra control as well as understanding nature affinities. I want you to read them while you recover. Yuugao will take you back to your apartment."

Naruto took the scroll and said "Thanks old man." shocking Tenten and Ino and both were waiting for Naruto to get in trouble and the Sandaime laughed and said "I'm glad to see that your still you after everything....Well your all dismissed, I got paperwork to do."

Naruto said "Hey, how come you don't use Kagebunshin to do paperwork. I mean they are you and when you dispel them the knowledge goes back to you and their physical."

The Sandaime eyes got wide and he slammed his head into the desk and he had fake anime tears in his eyes and said "All those years....WASTED." as he quickly created 2 Kagebunshin making everyone laugh.

Anko said "Alright brats, meet me at training ground 44 in one hour." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other and the Sandaime said "You know where training ground 16 is right Tenten."

Tenten said "Yes sir."

The Sandaime said "It's a mile south of there. You can't miss it."

Tenten said "Right, come on Ino....It's good to meet you Naruto and you as well Ayame."

Ayame said "Pleasure and thank you both for helping my husband."

Ino said "I still can't believe it all..I need to do some thinking."

Naruto said "Well if it helps I will try and be the best teammate I can and will do all I can not to waste my chakra so you won't have to help me."

Tenten said "Well we better go Ino, training ground 16 is a 25 minute run from here. Cya later." as she went toward the door.

Ino took one last look and said "Those flowers, they were from you weren't they."

Naruto nods and Ino said "I see....well good luck you two, I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do but apparently it's to late for that. Just one thing, let me be there when Sakura finds out about you both. It's going to be hilarious. Cya." as she ran out the door after Tenten.

Yuugao said "Shall we." as she placed her hand on both Naruto and Ayame shoulders and left in a swirl of leaves.

When they appeared in Naruto apartment Yuugao said "It wasn't said but I've respected you for years along with Anko Naruto and if you or your wife need anything let me know and I will try and help you both."

Naruto nods and Ayame said "Thank you."

Yuugao left and Naruto yawned and Ayame said "You know....we haven't even had our actual honeymoon yet."

Naruto said "True.....it was to disturbing with everyone watching us at the hospital."

Ayame smiled and said "Then lets make up for it." as she grabbed Naruto hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

Naruto smirked and thought "_I can get use to being married."_ as he closed the door behind them.

With the new Team 9, Sakura ran as fast as she could away from Lee and Gai said "Yes Sakura-san, embrace your flames of youth."

Neji shook his head and thought "_great, __Tenten's__ been replaced by a weakling who is even louder then Gai-sensei and Lee."_ as Lee screamed "Wait Sakura-chan, you don't have to run in fear. I'll protect you with my life."


	5. training begins and forging bonds

Naruto walked onto training ground 44 at 6 am and he looked around and saw Ino and Tenten sitting there and he said "Yo."

Tenten nods and Ino said "Our sensei a sadist Naruto."

Naruto walked over and sat down and asked "What do you mean."

Tenten said "What she means is she used her summon snakes to attack us with exploding kunais and poisoned senbon needles and Dango stick...DANGO STICKS.........how are you."

Naruto said "The doctors said when they checked me over yesterday that I appear to be released to return to training but they said since Kyuubi destroyed most of the skin and muscles around my stomach when he died all the years of hard work I had before is gone now in those muscles and I have to start over from scratch. I spent an hour last night doing crunches and an hour doing sit-ups to start working those muscles back into shape. On a good note though my chakra control made a huge leap in gains. Since I don't have 2 chakra to mold anymore it's easier to control. The Hyuuga who checked me over said my control was low Chunnin now."

Ino said "That's good."

Naruto nods and looked around and said "Do...do either of you know exactly what my bloodline is." in an unsure voice.

Ino said "Actually...no. We know you have one and it has something that will help with interrogation but we don't know."

Naruto pulled back his shirt sleeve a little and both girls saw the silver bands around his wrist and the bands began to move and soon took shape of Mizuki and Naruto said "This is my bloodline....I can't shut it off and only learned some about it but anyone I touch will have an echo of them made that I can call up like I did Mizuki-teme here. Jiji had me try my bloodline on him and we learned that Mizuki was defecting to another village and was going to use the forbidden scroll as payment to join the other village.....these echoes have ALL of the person knowledge and they can't lie to me."

At this the girls were wide eyed and Ino said "So you can just walk into a room and touch a person and find out everything they know....that's amazing."

Naruto said "And scary Ino....I can't shut it off...it can be just a glancing blow....In the few days since I've activated it I've accidentally touched hundreds of people. It's why I've got most of my arms and legs covered up and I plan to get some gloves as well when I can to try and not have any more accidental echoes made."

Ino frowned and Tenten said "So you know everything about anyone you touch."

Naruto said "Sort of...It responds to my questions. If I don't know what to ask then it won't answer me so I have to at least know something about what I want to know about in order to have them give me the answers. They don't give me answers on their own since they follow my command but like the bunshin they can be used to aid me in battle but I don't know how much damage they can take yet and I do know that I can only make 2 at a time and they divide my chakra evenly."

Both girls paled at this and Naruto said "But as long as they don't use the chakra I get back most of it. When I dispel him I will only lose about as much chakra as a replacement jutsu. Nothing much." as the polymorph dissolved back and went into Naruto arm.

Tenten said "So you have the knowledge of everyone you touch."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tenten said "So if you touched the Hokage you would have all his info."

Naruto said "I do, up to the moment I last touched him....it's how I found out my mother was murdered." causing both girls to go wide eyed.

Tenten said "So you know all his jutsu." trying to change the subject seeing the sad look Naruto had.

Naruto chuckled and said "I think I know where this is going. While yes the echo of the Hokage has all his jutsu knowledge he won't teach me a jutsu my body can't handle. Actually thanks to the ones I have already touched I have probably 3000 jutsu in my bloodline right now but they only have told me about tree climbing for chakra control since I needed to get better at that first."

Tenten asked "Are you going to use anything you learn from our echoes against us."

Naruto sighs and leans back on the grass and said "There's some info the Hokage didn't tell you all about...the night Mizuki tried to kill me after I got home Kyuubi contacted me.....until I actually knew about the fox he couldn't contact me but after that night he did.....he tried to break me mentally.....since he was basically chakra and a soul he didn't have the limitations of a physical body...his voice was awful and he tried to make a deal with me....he offered me power in exchange for his freedom but I refused."

Both girls were looking at him with concern looks. Naruto said "After I refused he started to sing. I never had a break from his torment.....I put my affairs in order and I went to Ayame and asked her to come to my place....a villager gave me a Seppuka set when I was younger.....I asked Ayame to see to it the items I packed went to the ones I wanted...to make sure Kyuubi could never hurt anyone again I went to kill myself......the reason Ayame has my bloodline isn't because of the baby.......Ayame tried to stop me and then she tried to save my life....Kyuubi being immortal and living so long only feared one thing....with the way the seal was designed as I absorbed Kyuubi power at the end he would cease to exist, not die but simply cease.....if I would have died Kyuubi would have ceased to exist so he was able to speak to Ayame....I don't know how but....he offered her a chance to save my life but in exchange he would link us together so that if she died, I would die and if I died she would....he knew I loved her and would do everything in my power to make sure she didn't die....Ayame accepted and that is why she has this." as he held up his wrist.

Ino said "So it's not actually a bloodline."

Naruto said "It is a bloodline....we don't know if it is from my mother or not since she was from another country originally....but when Kyuubi activated it or gave it to me and then gave it to Ayame he gave away the key to his death."

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "A demon is bound by their word....when Kyuubi made the deal with Ayame....the exact deal only the Hokage, Ayame and I know and it's not important anymore but....the key part that caused Kyuubi to die was he gave his word that no other woman would have a child with me besides Ayame."

Tenten and Ino both began to think and Ino said "So if that deal was broken then your going to be a father by a second woman."

Tenten eyes got wide and said "No way." making both look at her.

Ino asked "What, the fact he's going to be a father twice startled you like that."

Tenten shook her head and said "No, think about the meeting we had at the Hokage office. Remember when he mentioned about an X-rank mission, how one of the ladies just happened to have done one this week."

Ino eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto and said "You had sex with Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "I don't know...Ayame blindfolded me the night we were married and tied me to her bed because she said she wanted to make it special. She switched places with an ANBU who henged to look and sound like Ayame and with myself blind folded and unable to use my hands I had no way to know that it wasn't her...and neither did Kyuubi....I was told later that Kyuubi would most likely use his chakra to kill my sperm to make sure no other woman got pregnant but he never suspected that Ayame would let someone else sleep with me on our wedding night....Ayame told me the woman who I was with has already stopped the pregnancy after the Kyuubi was dead. That's all I know."

Ino asked "Why did you tell us all this."

Naruto frowned and said "Ayame....she said since your both were willing to help me I should so you both some respect and tell you the truth about what happened...to show you that you can trust me...especially with this." as he showed the silver bands.

Both girls looked at each other and Tenten said "Thank you for trusting us and it doesn't change the fact we are teammates and will help you."

Ino said "But don't jump at the chance to waste your chakra. I want to keep my virginity until Sasuke-kun falls in love with me."

Naruto blinked and thought "_If Kyuubi wouldn't of died Ino you would have lost that to me."_

Tenten slapped her face hearing Ino statement and thought "_Why oh why did she have to be a fangirl."_

Laughter was heard above them and they looked up and saw Anko sitting in a tree eating Dango and she said "Well now that we got that out of the way it's time to get started. I read your medical chart so I know everything so here is what we are going to do. Every day from 6:30 to noon we will have training here. Ino, I will give you 3 plants that are located in this forest. You will have to find 5 copies of each of the plants and come back here with them. You will have to do it while in danger because I will have a summon chasing you. I will start off with my slowest summon snake but if he catches you then you will have to run the entire wall here around the forest of death without getting off the wall with a 50lb sandbag and then you will have to do it all over again until you return with the right amount and the right plant I gave you to find. Once you do then we will mix those plants into either a medical cream or a poison that I will teach you to do. Once you get by the basic poisons I will increase the number of plants you have to find....also I should mention that each time you are caught by my snakes and have to run the wall...I will add an extra lap on the wall to help you increase your speed and stamina."

Ino paled as she heard this and Anko said "Next is Tenten. I will give you a weapon and show you how to use it for 5 minutes. You are to watch me. Then I will create a mud-clone that you will take that weapon and chase it through the forest trying to kill the clone with that weapon. You also have only 1 hour to do it. If by one hour you don't do it my mud-clone will stop running and turn and fight. It will only use Taijutsu while you can use either the weapon I gave you or Taijutsu but it won't stop until you are either knocked out at which point you will most likely spend some time in the hospital or you destroy the clone. As a Kunoichi you and Ino both will have to learn to be able to defend yourself from any kind of attacks because if you are captured....if your lucky you will be dead."

Tenten said "I understand."

Ino nods though she gulped.

Anko then turned to Naruto and said "Kid...point blank, you suck. You brag about outrunning all those nins and being undetected when you pull your pranks and in the village your good but get you out in the field and your in trouble. The amount of chakra you release naturally is like a fucking flare to anyone who can detect chakra. In the village everyone there mask your chakra levels. Your training is going to be even more brutal then the girls. Kakashi told me that you know the tree climbing exercise and the secret behind the Kagebunshin. Because of your condition you are going to learn to control your chakra and to tell exactly how much you have at any moment. Every day we train here I want you to use what you feel is HALF your chakra and make Kagebunshin. They will then begin tree climbing and you will mix in the leaf balancing chakra control exercise as well. After I think your ready you will then also begin water walking and then mixing it with the leaf exercise. While your clones are doing that you are going to work on your physical speed, strength and reflexes. To do this I will call out an exercise like 500 sit-ups, 1000 squats, run 10 miles with a 50lb bag of sand on each shoulder spar with me or run from me as I use my snakes and weapons to attack you. I will not let you rest because before you finish one exercise I will give you another and another....you will do each without the use of chakra. Do you understand."

Naruto could only nod and Anko said "Good, now at noon you will take an hour break, have lunch, get a quicky." causing all 3 teens to blush.

Anko said "Anyways on Mondays at 1pm you will all meet Yuugao here. Tuesday will be meeting back up with me where I will teach you tracking, trap making, and capturing targets both alive and dead. Wednesday Ino and Naruto will meet Ibiki at the ANBU torture and Interrogation department. The Sandaime informed me that you already been there Naruto so you can show Ino, stop at the desk to be logged in...that reminds me, here." as she threw 3 scrolls.

Each Gennin caught one and she said "Hokage-sama wants to keep a lid on this team for now so inside those scrolls are a ANBU cloak and face mask. When you both goto train with Ibiki you are to wear those and you are not to let anyone know who you are or that you have them so put them on in your homes. Naruto, you are Frog, Tenten is Snail, Ino is Viper. When we do missions outside of the village you will wear those uniforms."

Tenten asked "Does this mean we are ANBU."

Anko said "Anbu has been notified that you 3 are the Hokage new Gennin team. The fact your all codename referenced to the Sannins will let everyone know that you are with him. You are only to wear these uniforms when we are going to one of the restricted access areas like ANBU headquarters or the T&I department. Any other time you are to have them sealed away in the scroll that I provided for you. Now while Ino and Naruto are being trained by Ibiki and Inoichi, you Tenten will also go there because I will be teaching you pressure points as I torture someone for information. While Naruto and Ino will both be learning hands off torture where they assault the mind, I am more of a hands on type who will break every bone in a person body and cause extreme physical pain to someone. You will be assisting me in case their hands off skills can't be used or your alone with someone else besides them."

Anko pulled out a Dango and took a bite and said "Now we get to Thursday and Friday. Because both you have family business you have to work at we will do missions from 7 am till noon. The Sandaime has several books and scrolls he wants you to read and put to memory Naruto. He will give you a scroll on Thursday after our last mission with some books in them and you will read them between then and Saturday. Saturday you 3 will meet here as usual and I will lead you to an ANBU training ground where the Hokage will be waiting. He will test you on what you learned that week and he will give you something to work on each he feels will help you and he will test you on what you read Naruto. After he releases you then you will have the rest of the weekend to do as you want until Monday where we begin all over again. Does everyone understand their training schedule."

Naruto said "I got a question. Why does he want me to read those books. I mean I can understand the ones on elemental manipulation and chakra control but what was the books on manors and diplomacy about."

Anko thought a moment and said "I have a guess but I am not going to tell you. The Sandaime has his reason for things and he's proven himself over the years to me and everyone else. Now lets get started." as suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a snake appeared and moments later a second Anko emerged from the ground and Anko said "Tenten, your first weapon is this."

Tenten paled and asked "A toothpick."

Anko smiled evilly at her and all 3 Gennin thought "_This is going to be hell."_


End file.
